Daiyamondo no Ningyou
by syn fiksi
Summary: Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja' 'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang yang menanggung beban.' "Lama tak jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto.".."Kau… Madara!".."Kau masih saja sama." "Jangan berpikir bisa membuat kekacauan di desa ini." "Ini sedikit diluar dugaanku, tapi tak masalah." ooc, strong naru, senjutsu-Naru, mokuton-Naru, time traveler. naruhina secene
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, halo para pembaca! saya syn fiksi, author baru. Yang mungkin selalu baru, baru dalam cerita, baru dalam segala hal. Soal update maaf jika sangat terlambat. Bukan apa-apa sih, masalahnya pada paket data yang habis. Ya memang harusnya bisa beli lagi, tapi namanya manusia pasti ada saja ya butuhnya.**

**Oke oke, Dari pada banyak omong yang gak jelas, mending langsung aja ya. **

_**Disclaimare**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur**_

_**tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf**_

_**bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ucap seorang pria

bertopeng dan mensummon Kyuubi ke tengah

desa Konoha. Angin yang dihasilkan cukup besar

hingga membuat beberapa orang terhempas.

"Apa itu?" tanya orang-orang penasaran dengan

sosok mahkluk besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di

tengah desa. "Itu Kyuubi!" "Kyuubi…"

"Serang desa Konoha, Kyuubi…" ucap pria

bertopeng memberi perintah. Kyuubi mulai

mengamuk, dan membuat kehancuran dimana-

mana.

TZIIIINNGGGG! Minato menggunakan hiraishin

no jutsu-nya brteleportasi ke suatu tempat aman

untuk melindungin Kushina dan anaknya yang

baru saja lahir.

"Mengapa…?" ucap Kushina yang berada di

gendongan Minato dengan lemas. "Minato… "

"Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang." ucap Minato

membaringkan tubuh istrinya itu di dekat

anaknya. "Tetaplah bersama Naruto disini."

Pintanya.

Kushina mendesah lemas dan memeluk anaknya

sambil menangis, "Naruto…"

Minato mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram,

jika saja pria bertopeng itu tidak muncul… jika

saja Ia dan Kushina bisa merayakan lahirnya

anak mereka dengan gembira… jika saja….

Minato melangkah pergi menjauhi Kushina.

"Minato… Arigatou… Berjuanglah…"

Minato memakai jubah Hokage Keempat-nya dan

berkata, "Aku akan segera kembali."

**Slide**

Di atas patung dirinya, patung hokage keempat,

Minato berdiri memeperhatikan Kyuubi. Kyuubi

nampaknya menyadari kehadiran Minato itu

walaupun Ia bahkan hanya terlihat sekecil semut

dari sana.

"Jadi, kau menyadari kehadiranku, ya?" ucap

Minato. Kyuubi geram dan mengumpulkan

bijuudama di depan mulutnya. "Kekuatan yang

luar biasa.." ucap Minato lalu merapal segel,

"Tapi, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau

inginkan disini."

Kyuubi melepas bijuudama-nya dengan

kecepatan tinggi ke arah Minato...

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

Disebah tempat yang dipenuhi pepohonan,

nampak organisasi Akatsuki berkumpul. Bukan

hanya yang masih hidup saja, bahkan yang sudah

mati seperti Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, dll juga ada.

Berbeda dengan Edo Tensei, mata mereka tidak

hitam.

"Ternyata laporan itu benar, Akatsuki ada disini."

Ucap Kakashi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat juga Naruto yang

sedang bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sakura yang

bersembunyi di antara semak-semak. "…Beberapa

dari mereka sudah pernah kita kalahkan."

"Ini bukan waktunya mengetahui bagaimana

mereka bisa kembali." Ucap Shikamaru. Di

dekatnya terlihat ada Chouji dan Ino juga.

"Jumlah musuh yang harus kita kalahkan adalah

delapan, apalagi, mereka semua sulit dikalahkan.

Saat ini aku punya data mereka semua di

kepalaku."

"Persiapan selesai. Kami akan menunggu

perintah." Ucap Kakashi.

"Oke."

"Rasengaaann!" tiba-tiba Naruto menyerang

secara tiba-tiba sebelum diperintah. Kakuzu

berhasil terjatuh, namun segera anggota Akatsuki

yang lain menghadang Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah lari atau bersembunyi! Kalian

semua, majulah!" ucap Naruto. Pain maju dan

menebas Naruto dengan senjata di tangannya,

namun Naruto berhasil melompat disaat yang

tepat. Saat sedang melayang di udara, tanpa

disadari oleh Naruto, Kakuzu sudah ada di

belakangnya dan menendang kepala Naruto

dengan kakinya.

Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja!

Begitu Naruto terjerembab ke tanah, Pain segera

maju dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain dengan

membawa kunai. Naruto segera bangkit dan

menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang luas(?), "Haaah,

apa sih yag dia lakukan!? Dia bilang dirinya Ninja

tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa bersabar!"

Kakashi membuka penutup mata sharingannya,

"Baiklah, anggap dia sebagai umpan yang

sempurna." Ucapnya Kejam. "Shikamaru?"

"Kesempatan mereka melawan kita

sebagai kelompok." Ucap Shikamaru. "Hal terbaik

adalah mengalahkan mereka satu lawan satu

secara terpisah. Semuanya mengerti, kan?"

Disaat Naruto sedang berusaha menghindar dari

serangan, tiba-tiba serangga-serangga muncul

mengganggunya dan sebuah tangan besar milik

Chouji ' menggenggam'nya mundur.

"Hei, kumohon berhenti membuat masalah."

Ucap Chouji.

"Kau sungguh bodoh." Ucap Ino menimpali.

"Apa katamu!?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Chouji bangkit dan memakan sebuah pil,

"Walaupun aku masih lapar, aku akan mulai!" Ia

kemudian merapal jutsu, "Baika no Jutsu!"

ucapnya dan badannya berubah menjadi bulat

seperti bola. "Nikudan Hari Sensha!" ucap Chouji

dan Ia lalu menggelinding ke arah anggota-

anggota Akatsuki itu.

"Kau harus kembali ke titik persembunyianmu."

Perintah Ino pada Naruto.

Sementara itu, Pain dibuat tidak dapat melakukan

apa-apa selain 'menjauhkan-serangga-dari-

tubuhnya' oleh Shino, "Aku tidak akan

memberimu waktu untuk menggunakan jutsu,

atau akan terjadi masalah yang besar." Ucap

Shino. Lalu terlihat sebuah gelindingan dan Pain

ditabrak oleh gelindingan itu, gelindingan

gabungan Kiba-Akamaru.

"Apa kau lihat kombinasi mengagumkan kami?"

ucap Kiba. Sementara itu, Hinata bertarung

melawan Konan. Naruto lewat disampingnya,

"Hinata, semangat!" ucap Naruto.

"Ah, Na-Naruto…" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

Guru Guy dan Lee meloncat dari langit, "DOUBLE

DYNAMIC ENTRY!" teriak mereka menendang

wajah anggota-anggota Akatsuki dengan

semangat masa muda.

"Dulu aku berjuang keras melawanmu, tapi

sekarang aku berbeda! Tidak ada jalan untuk

mengalahkan seseorang yang berusaha keras!"

ucap Lee sambil menunjuk ke partner Itachi-

Kisame.

"Benar, Lee. Sekarang saatnya menunjukkan

kepada mereka kekuatan dari Semangat Masa

Muda!" ucap Guy dengan kilatan yang nampak

diujung giginya.

Di lain tempat, Hidan yang sedang berlari

dihadang oleh lemparan senjata Tenten. "Aku

tidak akan membiarkanmu lari!" ucap Tenten.

"Itu benar." Ucap Neji dari belakang Hidan.

Di lain tempat lagi, Naruto berlari di antara

pepohonan… Ia lalu melihat sebuah tempat yang

tak asing baginya.

**Slide**

"Tempat itu adalah gua dimana ayahku dan Ero-sennin berlatih…" pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, di tempat Sakura, didepannya ada

Sasori yang gerakannya sudah terhenti oleh

gigitan anjing ninja milik Kakashi. Naruto lalu

muncul disamping Sakura…

"Kau menungguku?— I-iittaaaiii!" Kata-kata

Naruto terpotong oleh tonjokan Sakura

dikepalanya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Ucap Sakura. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan mereka

muncul beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak.

Kakashi dengan sigap maju ke depan mereka dan

merapal segel,

"Elemen Tanah: Dinding tanah!" ucap Kakashi

dan ledakan-ledakan kunai itu tertahan oleh

dinding tanah itu. Sai lalu muncul di dekat

mereka dan segera membuka gulungannya lalu

melukis dan merapal jutsu,

"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" ucap Sai. Lukisannya itu

lalu bergerak dan menyerang ke arah Deidara,

namun Deidara dengan mudah merobeknya

dengan kunai.

"Sial! aku akan— Uwaaaa—" ucap Naruto namun

belum selesai Ia bicara, kakinya dijegal oleh

sesuatu, sebuah tangan. "Apa itu? Menjaulah!

Ta-ta-tangan! Itu tangan!" ucap Naruto

ketakutan.

Sai mendekat dan mengeluarkan pedang dari

punggungnya. "Ini jutsu musuh." Ucap Sai dan

menebas tangan itu.

Di tempat lain, Kakuzu mengeluarkan tangannya

dari tanah dan nampak ujung dari tangan itu

telah terpotong. Iseng sih xD. Lalu tiba-tiba Ia

dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya menghilang

tenggelam ke tanah, begitu juga yang sedang

bertarung. Seakan tujuan mereka sudah

tercapai… Akatsuki tidak mungkin mundur

dengan mudah, kan…

"Mereka menghilang…" ucap Hinata.

"Kita berhasil!" sorak Ino.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil memukul mundur

mereka." Ucap Kiba.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ucap Shikamaru menyadarkan

senseinya itu.

"Yaaah… ini aneh." Ucap Kakashi langsung to-

the-point. Ia dan Shikamaru sedang

memperhatikan potongan tangan Kakuzu itu.

**Tbc**

**Okey sampai sini dulu prolognya**

**Kita jumpa lagi dichapter depan**

**Review **

**Note **prolog ini niru naruto road to ninja.

Sampai chapter ke dua.

Setelah memasuki chapter ke tiga akan berbelok alur oke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, halo para pembaca! saya syn fiksi, author baru. Yang mungkin selalu baru, baru dalam cerita, baru dalam segala hal. Soal update maaf jika sangat terlambat. Bukan apa-apa sih, masalahnya pada paket data yang habis. Ya memang harusnya bisa beli lagi, tapi namanya manusia pasti ada saja ya oke, Dari pada banyak omong yang gak jelas, mending langsung aja ya. **

_**Disclaimare**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur**_

_**tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf**_

_**bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

-**Desa Konoha, Ruang Hokage**-

"Kau bilang, anggota Akatsuki yang telah mati

menyerang? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya

Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Kakashi. "…Mereka

mundur tanpa serangan balasan.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ini hanyalah sebuah

ancaman atau ada tujuan lain…" ucap Tsunade.

"Mari memperluas penjagaan dan memperkuat

patrol desa." Usul Shizune.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tsunade. Kemudian Ia

memperhatikan tangan Kakuzu yang ada di

kotak yang dibawa Kakashi, "Dan kita masih

punya bagian tubuh ini untuk diteliti, kan?

Lakukan bipsi dan bandingkan sekarang juga!"

"Baik!" ucap Shizune.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

"Aku dengar, Akatsuki menjadi ekor kecil

setelah diserang oleh kalian." Ucap Ibu Kiba

kepada Kiba.

"Yaaa begitulah. Tapi itu berakhir begitu cepat."

Ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-elus Akamaru.

"Itu tidak benar, kau sudah melakukannya

dengan baik." Ucap ibu itu membela anaknya. "

Itulah putraku, melakukan hal yang tepat saat

melakukan sesuatu."

"Bukankah semua anggota Akatsuki adalah

orang yang kuat-kuat?" tanya Inoichi disisi lain

kepada anaknya, Ino.

"Dan kalian membuat mereka kabur, kalian

sama hebatnya dengan Jounin!" Sambung

Chouza untuk anaknya, Chouji.

"Hehehee… benarkah?" ucap Chouji dengan malu

menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tentu." Ucap Inoichi. "Karena itu kami

membicarakannya. Kami telah memutuskan

untuk mengirim surat rekomendasi ke Hokage

untuk mengangkat kalian menjadi Jounin."

"Benarkah? Jadi kami akan menjadi Jounin?"

tanya Ino.

"Percaya dirilah, ini diputuskan dengan

persetujuan bersama…" Ucap Ibu Kiba. "Benar,

kan?"

"Ya, ya, benar, aku setuju…" ucap orang tua-

orang tua Chuunin yang ada disana, seperti

orang tuan Kiba, InoShikaCho, Sakura, Hinata,

dll. Naruto lalu melintas di tengah-tengah

mereka.

Naruto mendekati ibu Kiba dan berkata, "Eh,

anoo… bukankah.." namun Ibu Kiba tidak

mendengarkan dan melanjutkan obrolannya. Lalu Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya juga didukung orang tuanya.

"Ooo… Okaa-san…" ucap Sakura pada ibunya.

"Sakura selalu sembrono, melepaskan sepatunya

dan melemparkannya, dan dia tidak pernah

mencuci pakaian dan membersihkannya! Aku

khawatir dia akan tetap melakukan hal itu

bahkan saat dia menjadi Jounin…" ucap Ibu

Sakura. Ayah Sakura dan orang-orang di sekitar

tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat wajah Sakura

memerah.

"A-apa yang kau katakan di depan semua

orang!?" ucap Sakura.

"Hihi.. Sakura tunduk di bawah ibunya…" ucap

Ino.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Sakura bersama guru

yang baik, jadi dia akan baik-baik saja bahkan

jika dia dalan situasi 'berbulu' ." Ucap ayahnya

ikut melawak yang sebenarnya tidak lucu.

"Leluconmu… hahaha…" tawa Ibu Sakura pecah.

"Kalian berdua, kumohon hentikan!" ucap

Sakura. "Leluconmu terlalu datar dan itu

menyebalkan."

Ibu Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan kesal, "Wah, lihat

cara dia bicara…!"

Melihat pertengkaran itu, Naruto mendekat dan

berusaha melerai, "Oi Sakura, apa yang kau

lakukan pada orang tuamu!?"

"Urusai! Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sakura yang

membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Naruto berjalan pulang bersama Sai, terlihat

matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Mereka berdua melewati taman bermain yang banyak anak-anak bermain kelereng di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya semua orang tua merekomndasikan anak mereka menjadi Jounin…" ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa,

"Aku tidak yakin, karena sebelumnya aku adalah ROOT, cara menjadi Jounin pun berbeda…"

"Heeemmhhh…" Naruto

Naruto dan Sai berpisah, dan akhirnya Naruto

berjalan pulang sendirian. Ia melewati kedai

Ichiraku dan tidak mampir disana. Lalu Ia

melihatnya, pemandangan itu…

Sebuah toko dengan reklame bergambarkan

keluarga yang nampak bahagia… lalu disamping Naruto lewatlah sebuah keluarga dengan anak perempuannya,

"Wah, bagaimana kau akan menghabiskan

semuanya?" tanya si ayah kepada anak

perempuannya yang membawa begitu banyak

makanan di tangannya.

"Haha, aku dapat menghabiskannya, kok!" ucap sang anak dengan wajah yang bahagia.

"Gigimu akan rusak.." ucap sang ayah.

"Bukan masalah! Hehe…" ucap sang anak lalu

keluarga itu berlalu. Naruto hanya memperhatikan

Hari sudah semakin pertang, tanpa sadar Naruto melewati sebuah taman bermain yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Satu persatu orang tua dari anak-anak itu datang menjemput anaknya dan menggendong anaknya pulang.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja mata Naruto menangkap

gambar patung Hokage Keempat. Ya, patung

wajah ayahnya itu. Ia teringat kenangan saat Ia

bertemu dengan ayahnya, lalu saat bertemu

dengan ibunya… kedua orang tua yang

seharusnya dia miliki saat ini…

Sambil berjalan memnunduk, Naruto berjalan

menjauh dari taman itu

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, dan memutar pegangan pintunya perlahan. Ia masuk ke rumahnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya, ada sesuatu yang nampak kurang di rumahnya itu. Sepi… sunyi…

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ragu-

ragu. Seakan ada sesuatu yang Ia harap akan Ia temukan begitu pintu itu terbuka. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum,

"AKU PULANG—" langkahnya berhenti.

Ruangan itu kosong, hanya ada bekas kotak ramen instan dan sampah-sampah makanan instan di kamar itu. Tidak ada orang yang penuh kasih sayangmengucapkan "Selamat kembali" kepadanya. Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar akan kenyataan itu.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Malam hari di Konoha nampak cukup ramai,

Naruto dan Iruka duduk di bangku Ichiraku

Ramen Bar.

"Bukankah kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin

kau katakan?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

"Eeetttooo… Iruka-sensei,… baiklah… itu…" ucap

Naruto mencoba memilih kata-kata. "Bisakah

kau menulis surat rekomendasi Jounin?"

"Apa?"

"Semua rekanku bilang bahwa ayah atau ibu

mereka akan menuliskannya untuk mereka."

Ucap Naruto. "Jadi aku ingin kau—"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Potong Iruka.

"Eee? Kenapa tidak?"

"Ada peraturan untuk semua itu." Ucap Iruka.

"Kau harus menjadi Chuunin dulu. Kau telah

melindungi desa dari Pain dan kau dipuji sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa, tapi aku tidak bisa memberimu perilaku special."

Naruto mendesah, agak kesal.

"Ayahmu yang Hokage Keempat juga melewati

tingkat Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, dan menjadi

Hokage. Dan dia menjadi seorang pahlawan."

Ucap Iruka.

"Lalu dia berubah menjadi pahatan batu." Ucap

Naruto mengalihkan mukanya. "Batu tidak bisa

mengatakan 'Selamat Datang'

"Naruto…"

"Terkadang, aku berpikir… daripada punya orang tua yang diukir di batu dan tidak mampu bicara, akan lebih baik punya orang tua yang bisa berkata 'Selamat Datang' saat aku pulang. " ucap Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, orang tuamu juga—"

Iruka menggebrak meja, "Kau bodoh, berhenti

bicara hal-hal bodoh!" ucapnya.

"Eee?"

"Mengapa leluconmu begitu buruk sekarang?"

ucap Iruka dan kembali duduk tenang.

"Entahlah." Ucap Naruto.

**TBC**

**Review**

**Chapter kedua selesai edit.**

**Dan tunggu yang berikutnya.**

**Masih sama dalam kisah road to ninja.**

**Akan berbelok jalan cerita setelah naruto pria bertopeng, entah itu obito atau madara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, halo para pembaca! saya syn fiksi, author baru. Yang mungkin selalu baru, baru dalam cerita, baru dalam segala hal. Soal update maaf jika sangat terlambat. Bukan apa-apa sih, masalahnya pada paket data yang habis. Ya memang harusnya bisa beli lagi, tapi namanya manusia pasti ada saja ya butuhnya.**

**Oke oke, Dari pada banyak omong yang gak jelas, mending langsung aja ya. **

_**Disclaimare**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur**_

_**tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf**_

_**bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

Malam hari di Konoha nampak cukup ramai,

Naruto dan Iruka duduk di bangku Ichiraku

Ramen Bar.

"Bukankah kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin

kau katakan?" tanya Iruka pada Naruto.

"Eeetttooo… Iruka-sensei,… baiklah… itu…" ucap

Naruto mencoba memilih kata-kata. "Bisakah

kau menulis surat rekomendasi Jounin?"

"Apa?"

"Semua rekanku bilang bahwa ayah atau ibu

mereka akan menuliskannya untuk mereka."

Ucap Naruto. "Jadi aku ingin kau—"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa." Potong Iruka.

"Eee? Kenapa tidak?"

"Ada peraturan untuk semua itu." Ucap Iruka.

"Kau harus menjadi Chuunin dulu. Kau telah

melindungi desa dari Pain dan kau dipuji sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa, tapi aku tidak bisa memberimu perilaku special."

Naruto mendesah, agak kesal.

"Ayahmu yang Hokage Keempat juga melewati

tingkat Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, dan menjadi

Hokage. Dan dia menjadi seorang pahlawan."

Ucap Iruka.

"Lalu dia berubah menjadi pahatan batu." Ucap

Naruto mengalihkan mukanya. "Batu tidak bisa

mengatakan 'Selamat Datang'

"Naruto…"

"Terkadang, aku berpikir… daripada punya orang tua yang diukir di batu dan tidak mampu bicara, akan lebih baik punya orang tua yang bisa berkata 'Selamat Datang' saat aku pulang. " ucap Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei, orang tuamu juga—"

Iruka menggebrak meja, "Kau bodoh, berhenti

bicara hal-hal bodoh!" ucapnya.

"Eee?"

"Mengapa leluconmu begitu buruk sekarang?"

ucap Iruka dan kembali duduk tenang.

"Entahlah." Ucap Naruto.

"Ini ramennya!" kata si pemilik Ichiraku sambil

menyodorkan dua porsi besar ramen. "Naruto

memesan ramen kedelai babi, kan?"

Naruto memperhatikan ramen itu, ada sesuatu

yang kurang.

"Pak, disini tidak ada kue ikan naruto (yang

bentuknya spiral itu)." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, aku kehabisan." Ucap si pemilik Ichiraku. "Tapi, aku sudah menambahkan banyak kelezatan menma (bagian dari ramen juga)."

Naruto melirik papan menu di depan kedai Ichiraku dan disana memang tertulis "kue

ikan naruto habis."

Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak meja, entah

kenapa Ia begitu kesal,

"Aku benci menma! Aku tidak tahu apa itu menma! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengunyahnya!"

"Menma dibuat dari bambu kering, wajar saja

kalau keras dan kasar." Ucap sang pemiliki

Ichiraku.

"Kaulah yang kasar…" ucap Naruto.

Iruka menggebrak meja dan memegang pundak Naruto, "Kenapa kau begitu memilih-milih?!"

"Ooeeii… jangan bertengkar disini…" ucap sang

pemilik Ichiraku dan Iruka pun mendorong

tangannya yang memegang Naruto.

"Ramen tanpa kue ikan naruto bukanlah ramen!" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh dari kantongnya dan menggebrakkannya ke meja, "sial!" Ia lalu berlari ke luar dari bar itu.

"Hei, tunggu, Naruto!" panggil Iruka namun

Naruto tidak memperdulikan.

"Pemuda itu… aku tidak tahu Ia begitu membenci menma…" ucap sang pemilik Ichiraku yang tidak mengerti pergolakan apa yang terjadi di batin Naruto.

"…" Iruka hanya diam saja dan kembali duduk.

Pemilik Ichiraku itu lalu melihat ke uang yang di gebrakkan Naruto, "Eh? Uangnya tidak cukup…"

**Kehancuaran dan kelahiran**

Naruto berjalan melewati perumahan diantara

gelapnya malam, "Iruka-sensei… dia bahkan tidakmengerti pemikiran orang lain…" ucapnya. Lalu tanpa sengaja Ia melewati rumah Sakura.

Terdengar ada pertengkaran yang cukup keras

disana.

"Kenapa kau selalu menentang!?" terdengar

suara ibu Sakura.

"Berhentilah ikut campur dalam segala hal…"

terdengar suara Sakura menyahut. "…Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!"

Sakura memakai sepatunya dan melangkah

keluar dari rumah,

"Kau mau kemana!?" tanya ibu Sakura. Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia memperhatikan fotonya dengan seragam Chuunin dan diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya. "Ibu belum selesai bicara!"

"Ini hidupku, jadi berhentilah ikut campur." Ucap Sakura lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Ketika keluar dari pintu(?), Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Eee?" Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto disana.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto.

Terdengar suara ibu Sakura membuka pintu,

"Sakura, berhenti!" lalu Sakura menarik tangan

Naruto dan mengajaknya menjauh dari tempat itu dan dari ibunya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Sakura menggenggam

tangan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh(?). "Aku

akan berkencan denganmu, jadi ikuti aku!"

"Sa-sa-sakitt…. Aku senang akan hal itu tapi

tidak seperti ini…" ucap Naruto meringis.

"berisik!" ucap Sakura dan menjewer

telinga laki-laki berambut jabrik itu.

"AA… sa-sakitt… Kau sedang melampiaskan

kemarahanmu padaku, ini bukanlah kencan! Hei Sakura, lepaskan… itu sakit… sakit…"

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di ayunan di sebuah

taman bermain. Nampaknya Sakura sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ibumu akan mencarimu…" ucap Naruto. "Kau

pikir baik-baik saja kau akan berada disini?"

"Biarkan saja dia sendrian!" ucap Sakura. "Ini

sudah biasa… dia selalu ikut campur setiap apa

yang kulakukan. Dia tidak akan puas sampai

semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ayahku juga sama. Bagaimana perasaannya kalau berada di posisiku?! Dia melakukan semua yang ibu katakan. Dia seorang Genin yang bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan menjadi Jounin…"

Mendengar itu ekspresi Naruto mulai berubah.

"Aku ingin dia melakukan sesuatu untukku…"

lanjut Sakura.

"Hei…" ucap Naruto.

"Aku harap aku bisa menghormati orang tuaku

seperti yang lain… aku malu memanggil mereka orang tua."

Naruto meremas pegangan ayunannya, "Sakura, bukankah kau bicara terlalu kasar!?"

Sakura melompat dari ayunannya, "Apa? Jadi kau di pihak orang tuaku?"

Naruo berdiri dan membantah, "Apa maksudmu di pihak orang tua-mu? Aku hanya—"

"Aaaah, dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa

harus kau, Naruto, yang ada disini?" potong

Sakura. "Jika Sasuke yang ada disini, dia pasti

akan mengerti aku…"

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bereaksi di kaki Naruto,

nampak seperti sebuah segel. Nampaknya

seseorang pernah menandai kaki Naruto,

mungkinkah saat melawan tangan Kakuzu waktu itu?

"Eh?" Naruto bingung melihat segel itu, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang hadir disana.

"Lama tak jumpa, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap sang

pria bertopeng (power rangers?).

"Kau… Madara!" ucap Naruto yang tidak tahu

kalau dikelanjutan komik Masashi Kishimoto Tobi itu adalah Obito , bukan Madara. Mungkin dia telat bacanya atau di Konoha belum update

#PLAK. Naruto membentuk kagebunshin yang

membantunya membuat rasengan sambil Ia

berlari mendekati Tobi.

"Rasengaaann!" ucapnya namun percuma saja, Ia beserta rasengannya hanya menembus tubuh Tobi.

"Kau masih saja sama." Ucap Tobi.

"SANAROOOOO!" ucap Sakura datang dari atas dengan kekuatan supernya dan berniat

menendang Tobi. Percuma.

"Jangan berpikir bisa membuat kekacauan di

desa ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sedikit diluar dugaanku, tapi tak masalah."

Ucap Tobi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bola

kristal dan melemparkannya tepat di atas Naruto dan Sakura.

Bola kristal itu tepat berada di bawah gambaran bulan dan seolah melingkup bulan itu dengan kaca merahnya, lalu seakan berubah menjadi sharingan.

SSWWIINNGG

**STOOOPPP**

Jelasin dulu, saat Tobi melempar bola kristal diatas Naruto dan Sakura, terjadi sesuatu dibawah kaki Naruto. Beberapa akar pohon keluar dari tanah pijakanya dan menjalar melilitnya. Semua itu begitu cepat.

Saat cahaya dari bola Tobi menyilaukan mata, sesaat sebelumnya akar yang melilit kaki Naruto menyeretnya masuk dalam tanah seperti saat zetsu masuk tanah.

Semua itu begitu cepat hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya. Tobi maupun Sakura yang berada dekat juga tidak menyadari keganjilan itu.

Praktis, Hanya Sakura yang terkena Genjutsu Tobi.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Suatu tempat antah berantah

"Di mana ini?" bingung.

"Hampa"

"Sepi. Sepi sekali?"

"Siapa aku?

"Kenapa, kenapa aku disini?"

"Tempat apa ini"

Muncul puran angin di lagit. Setitik cahaya putih keluar dan kemudian membesar dan menghisap tubuhnya.

-konoha, pingir sungai-

Kenapa pinggir sungai sih? Apa gak da tempat lain thor? * berisik, baca aja gak usah protes*

Lanjut ya... maaf yang tadi.

Seorang anak laki-laki terbaring pingsan di pinggir rungai. Dilihat dari keadaanya sepertinya dia barusaja hanyut terbawa arus dan akhirnya tersangkut akar pohon.

"Naruto?" Seorang pria tanpa sengaja menemukanya dan membawa ke rumahnya ( apaertemen naruto )

Dikantor hokage, "bagaimana keadaan naruto? Aku dengar dia usai dikejar-kejar warga. Apa yang diperbuatnya?"

"Maaf Hokage-sama, hamba kurang tahu akan hal itu. Maaf atas kelalaian hamba" jawab Iruka

"Tapi, Hamba menemukanya hanyut di sungai"

"APA?"

"Maafkan Hamba Tuan" Iruka menundukan kepalanya dalam

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Anbu, segera cari informasi mengenai ini. Laksanakan"

"Baik" seketika anbu itu menghilang setelah muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Hokage.

"Bicaralah, Iruka"

"Baik, Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang berada di rumahnya. Eto... dia belum sadarkan diri. Hamba tak berani membawanya ke rumah sakit, Anda pasti tahu alasan Hamba" ucap Iruka menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Awasi anak itu, dan jangan sampai kau lengah." Ucap Hokage.

"Baik. Hamba mohon undur diri" dengan Itu Iruka pergi dari kantor Hokage.

"Aku harap kau benar Iruka" gumam Hokage pelan.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Suatu tempat di kamar naruto, ada Iruka yang menjaganya. Naruto mulai menunjikan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jarinya beegerak dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya Iruka kawatir

"Iruka-sensei?" Ucap naruto tampak heran melihat gurunya disini.

"Ya, ini aku" jawab iruka membantu naruto duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya iruka.

"Ugh" lenguh naruto "entahlah sensei..?

"?" Iruka dibuat bingung dengan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Kau tak ingat, Naruto?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Hhaa..aku menemukan mu hanyut dan tersangkut akar pohon di sungai bagian barat desa" tuturan Iruka.

"Sungai?" Heran naruto, "aku tidak kesungai hati ini, lagi pula -ugh-" belum sempat kata-katanya selesai kepalanya terasa sakit.

Iruka yang melihat itu menyuruhnya untum beristirahat dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin kondisi tubuhnya belum setabil pikir Iruka. "Istirahatlah, kau butuh itu. Pasti saat hanyut kau menabrak bebatuan disana"

Naruto hanya menurut saja. Dan Iruka keluar dari kamar naruto.

Kantor Hokage,

"Laporkan" perintah Hokage pada anbu dihadapanya.

"Baik, tak banyak informasi yang saya dapat. Menurut kesaksian teman akademi, salah satu dari mereka mengaku melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah barat desa. Dan tak ditemukan hal ganjil di tempat kejadian seperti yang dikatakan Iruka. Namun, menurut kesaksian teman akademinya Naruto terlihat aneh hari ini." Ucap anbu melaporkan semua yang di ketahui.

"Baiklah, panggil anak itu kemari" ucap Hokage setelah menerima laporan.

Sesaat kemudian,

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil ku?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipi.

"Apa yang kalian ketahui dari Naruto hari ini?" Tanya sang Hokage pada anak-anak itu.

"Naruto? Aku mengerti, dia terlihat aneh. Dia seperti sedang merasa kesakitan. Selama yang ku tahu Naruto tak pernah seperti itu" jawab seorang anak dari klan nara

"Bukankah itu wajar jika manusia sakit, shikamaru?"

"Tidak" jawabnya cepat. "Dari yang aku lihat, dia seperti bukan Naruto. Naruto bukan seorang yang diam kan. Dan hari ini dia bahkan tidak melakukan hal bodoh." Sambungnya.

"Hemt.. lalu?" Ucap Hokage lagi.

"Dahi, aku melihat tanda di dahinya. Umm seperti bentuk berlian berwarna merah. Itu tak kulihat kemarin, benarkan Choji?"

Semua terkejut dan heran dengan kata-kata Kiba, kecuali anak-anak ini yang memang tahu. 'Tanda apa sebenarnya itu, akan ku pastikan sendiri' batin Hokage.

"Apa masih ada lagi?" Tanya yang Hokage.

"Aku dengar dia menggumamkan kata-kata yang aneh dan tak ku mengerti. Terdengar samar-samar, tapi yang paling jelas adalah -tobi-" ucap anak yang bernama Choji.

Dan membuat seisi kantor bingung dengan kata -tobi- apa maksudnya itu. Apa mereka tak pernah baca manga NARUTO? Tobi kan angota akatsuki yang mengaku sebagai madara #PLAKK. :p.

"Kalian boleh pergi jika sudah tak ada lagi yang ingin kalian sampaikan" perintah Hokage.

"Ano.. ada apa dengan Naruto?" Shikamaru bertanya. Dari tadi dia bingung kenapa dia ditanya soal Naruto. Pasti ada sesuatunya. ( cerdas kau Shika )

"Tidak, dia hanya tiba-tiba pingsan" jawab Hokage menutupi yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kami pamit Hokage-sama"

'Alasanya tak masuk akal' batin shikamaru. Lalu mereka pergi dari kantor Hokage.

Setelah mereka pergi Hokage berbicara lagi pada anbu bawahanya. Seorang anbu wanita benama yugao uzuki denagn kode -neko-

"Awasi dia dari jauh, buktikan apa yang mereka katakamn. Dan -tobi- cari tahu soal itu." Hokage membuat perintah.

Untuk apa Hokage melakukan semua hanya demi seorang anak yang tak berbakat jadi Ninja. Itu adalah janjinya pada Yondaime bahwa dia akan menjaga anaknya.

Demi desa, Naruto merupakan jinchuriki yang dari pengetahuannya selalu mengalami guncangan mental. Dan karena itu dia akan sedikit membamtu Naruto.

**Kehamcuran dan kelahiran**

Naruto terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Naruto sudah tak merasa pusing dan berat pada tubuhnya.

Hokage pun datang menemuinya. "Kau baik-baik saj, Naruto?" Tanya Hokage tua itu

Naruto menegok ke arah hokage dan berkata "seperti yang kau lihat, Kakek" jawabnya lalu menundukan kepala.

"Syukurlah, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Ini uang bulanan mu, gunakan dengan bijak" Hokage meletakan sejumlah uang dalam amplok diatas meja.

Naruto memandangnya sejenak dan menundukan kepala kembali. Tanpa berucap apa pun. Wajahnya tersirat kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Jika begitu aku pergi. Jaga dirimu." Hokage berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih" terdengar samar-samar ucapan naruto.

'Aku masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini' batin Naruto. 'Seharusnya aku bertarung melawan madara kenapa aku disini?' Batinnya masih belum bisa mengerti keadaan.

"Hhhh...ini membuat ku bingung" katanya.

"Eee?"

"Kakek Hokage?" Kaget. Itulah yang dirasakanya. "Apa aku bermimpi? Tidak mumgkin Kakek masih hidup" katany semakin frustasi.

"Akar, madara, bola itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Dan saat melewati cermin dia berhenti mendadak saat melihat bayangannya dicermin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" katanya tak percaya melihat dirinya yang kembali kecil.

Tampaknya dia kembali ke masa lalu.

"I-ini tidak bemar" dia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan. Lalu Naruto pergi kesuatu tempat.

Tempat pelatihan yang dulu digunakan ayahnya dan juga pertama katak. Di sanalah naruto sekarang. Entah kenapa dia ketempat ini.

Sesat dia duduk diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kesadarannya tertarik kesuatu tempat yanh familiar baginya. Kurungan kyubi, tempat seperti ruang saluran air bawah tanah. Ada kyubi dalam sebuah penjara raksasa dengan sebuah kertas -fuin- Naruto membuka matanya cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

_"Ka-kau" ucap naruto._

_**"Ggrrr..ada apa kau kesini Naruto" **__ucap monster musang._

_"Eto..eto..aku tidak tahu" jawabnya kikuk._

_**"Khukhukhu..buka segel ini dan aku akan memakan mu" **__kata monster lagi._

_"Eee? Jangan melucu kyubi hahaha" naruto tertawa garing._

_**"Tak kusangka kau berubah secepat itu Naruto. Namun itu tetap saja aku akan memakan mu"**_

_"APA MAKSUDMU MONSTER JELEK. Sebagai penumpang kau seharusnya membayar sewa tempat ini"_

_**"Khukhukhu.. apa mau-mu bocah" **_

_"Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Katakan" ucap naruto nada mengancam._

_**"Kali ini saja. Apa yang ingin kau tahu"**_

_"Semua. Semua tentang kenapa aku disini. Aku yakin ini bukan ilusi" _

_**"Terlalu mahal untuk harga tempat busuk ini. Kau tak akan mendapat semua jawaban."**_

_"BERHENTILAH OMONG KOSONG MONSTER"_

_**"Kau juga monster. Khukhukhu... berterimakasihlah padaku. Karena aku kau terhindar dari genjutsu madara. "**_

_**"**__A-apa maksud mu"_

_**"Akar. Aku menggunakan kekuatan ku yang keluar melalui celah-celah segel penjara untuk mengirim-mu ketempat sekarang kau berada. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan satu kali."**_

_"Mustahil. Kau pasti bercanda"_

_**"Terserah, dan sekarang buka segel ini"**_

_"Heh... aku tak kan tertipu oleh mu. Dan kenapa kau lakukan itu"_

_**"Sudah kuduga. Aku hanya tak ingin mati. Memalukan mati dalam segel terkutuk ini. Aku tak akan mati sebelum mebinasakan manusia"**_

_"Hee ambisi mu tak akan dapat kau lakukan kyubi. Aku Naruto. Selama aku masih hidup, tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Dan aku taknakan menarik kata-kata ku. Itulah jalan ninja ku" ucapnya tenang tak seperti biasa yang lantang._

_**'Menarik. Kita lihat saja nanti'**_

_'Tak akan ku biarkan itu. Akan ku hapus kebencian-mu kyubi'_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA... Katakan itu saat kau mati Naruto. Aku Kurama, sang kyubi no yoko akan menunjukan padamu"**_

_"Kita lihat saja nanti, Kurama"_

Naruto membuka matanya. Dan kini dia berpendapat bahwa dia terdampar ke masa lalu atau terlempar ketempat lain yang mirip konoha.

"Akan ku pastikan" ucapnya lalu pergi.

Kedai Ichiraku terlihat Naruto telah menghabiskan remen ke limanya.

"TAMBAH LAGI PAMAN"

"SEGERA SIAP"

Tak lama kemudian.

"Ramen spesial sudah siap" ucap Ichiraku.

"Uuaaahhh ramen ichirakunmemang yang terenak. Kenyangnya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Paman. Uannya aku taruh meja ya"

"DATANG LAGINYA, NARUTO"

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Sebuah desa terntram dan damai terlihat asri dan menenangkan. Di tempat pelatihan ninja Naruto tampak berbicara seperti biasa pada beberapa teman yang menganggapnya teman. Tak seperti kemarin yang aneh, hari ini Naruto terlihat biasa minus kelaluan bodohnya.

"Oi, Naruto apa kemarin kau sakit" tannya Shikamaru.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Shikamaru?" Jawab naruto membenarkan ucapanya. Lumayan tak perlu mikir alasan.

"Hokage yang mengatakan" jawab Shikamaru lalu tidur.

'Hokage?' Batin naruto.

Akibat perpindahan itu naruto tak lagi ceroboh. Dan walau tidak jadi genius tapi dia sedikit pintar (dalam berbohong). Tidak. Dia sekarang lebih pintat dan hati-hati dari sebelumnya.

Pasti semua orang beranggapan begitu. Jika umurnya yang masih kecil dan masih belum jadi genin dia sudah menguasai -senjutsu- apa yang mereka katakan? Dan jutsu elemen angin tingkat tinggi?

Suasana kelas yang ramai dan gaduh dan ribut tak membuat tidur sang Rusa pemalah ini terganggu. Hingga Iruka datang dan membentak mereka. Dilanjutkan penjelasan Iruka mengenai konsep Ninja.

Saat ini sedang diadakan latihan melempar kunai. Para caron Ninja berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam papan target. Iruka memberi contoh melempar kunai. Dan satu per satu dari mereka akan mencoba.

Naruto mendapat giliran dan melemparkan kunai asal. Hasilnya sudah pasti meleset. Namun jika dilihat dari tempat menancapnya kunai ada retakan pada papan target seperti teknik elemen angin.

"Berlatihlah Naruto. Hanya kau yang tak berhasil mengenai target" ucap Iruka.

"Ya ya. Nanti aku berlatih. Kau tak perlu cemas Sensei." Jawab naruto santai.

Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan cemooh dan perkataan yang lain. Ambisinya adalah Kurama dan menjadi Hokage. Yang lain lewat.

**TBC**

**REVIEW**

**Sampai disini dulu ya.**

**Udah lemod ni hp buat ngetik, karena gak kuat nampung banyak karakter. Maaf ya.**

**REVIEW**

**Ok**


	4. Chapter 4

Halo...! Ketemu lagi dengan, synfiksi, author baru. Hari ini ada kabar gembira nih! Hari ini chapter 7 sudah update. Wahh, cakep gak tuh. Penasaran? Langsung aja baca, dan jangan malu buat review, walaupun ceritanya membosankan.

_**Disclaimare**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur**_

_**tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf**_

_**bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

Sebuah desa tentram, dan damai terlihat asri. Naruto tampak berbicara seperti biasa pada beberapa teman yang menganggapnya teman. Tak seperti kemarin yang aneh, hari ini Naruto terlihat biasa.

"Oi, Naruto apa kemarin kau sakit?" tannya Shikamaru.

"Dari mana kau tahu Shikamaru?" Jawab Naruto membenarkan ucapanya. Lumayan tak perlu mikir alasan.

"Hokage yang mengatakan." jawab Shikamaru lalu tidur.

'Hokage?' Batin naruto.

Akibat perpindahan itu, Naruto tak lagi ceroboh. Walaupun tidak genius tapi, dia sedikit pintar (dalam berbohong). Tidak. Dia sekarang lebih pintar dan hati-hati dari sebelumnya.

Pasti semua orang beranggapan begitu. Jika, umurnya yang masih kecil, dan masih belum jadi genin, dia sudah menguasai ,senjutsu, apa yang mereka katakan? Serta jutsu elemen angin tingkat tinggi?

Suasana kelas yang ramai dan gaduh dan ribut tak membuat tidur sang Rusa pemalah ini terganggu. Hingga Iruka datang dan, membentak mereka. Dilanjutkan penjelasan Iruka mengenai konsep Ninja.

Saat ini sedang diadakan latihan melempar kunai. Para caron Ninja berkumpul di sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai macam papan target. Iruka memberi contoh melempar kunai. Satu per satu dari mereka akan mencoba.

Naruto mendapat giliran melemparkan kunai, dan asal melemparkanya. Hasilnya, sudah pasti meleset. Namun, jika dilihat dari tempat menancapnya kunai, ada retakan pada papan target. Seperti teknik elemen angin.

"Berlatihlah, Naruto. Hanya kau yang tak berhasil mengenai target" ucap Iruka.

"Ya ya. Nanti aku berlatih. Kau tak perlu cemas Sensei." Jawab naruto santai.

Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan cemooh, dan perkataan yang lain. Ambisinya adalah Kurama, dan menjadi Hokage. Yang lain lewat.

.

Goa pelatihan, tempat yang katanya pernah dipakai Yondaime Hokage berlatih bersama pertapa katak, dan kini menjadi tempat favorit bagi Naruto untuk bersantai.

Keanehan Naruto tempo hari memang kenyataan. Setelah bersikap normal sesaat, Naruto kembali bersikap aneh menurut semua orang. Naruto pun juga?

_**'Naruto, kenapa tidak kau tendang bokong mereka?' **_Interupsi suara dari benak Naruto.

_'Untuk apa Kurama? Itu merepotkan, kau tahu itu.'_ jawab Naruto santai.

_**'Hohoho... jutsu perpindahan itu merubah mu ternyata' **_kata Kurama.

_'Bahkan kau harus menyesal karenanya. Bukan begitu ne, Kurama' _kata naruto menyeringai.

_**'Hentikan senyum tolol itu bodoh. Yah, aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi, masih banyak cara yang bisa kugunakan untuk bebas'**_ kata Kurama yakin.

_'Oh, cara dan rencana bodoh mu. Dan sejak kapan kau perhatian dengan ku?'_ Kata Naruto meremehkan.

_**'KUBUNUH KAU NARUTO' k**_ata Kurama geram dan merasa dihina.

_'Aku bukan anak bodoh lagi Kurama. Ancaman seperti itu tak berpengaruh pada ku. Lihat diri mu, kau bahkan tak bisa menyentuhku.' _Ucap naruto tenang tanpa beban.

_**'SIALAN KAU BOCAH' **_

_'Hahahahaha' _Naruto tertawa renyah.

_'Kau akan bebas, Kurama.' _Kata naruto tiba-tiba

_**"..." **_

_'Hahaha tidak untuk saat ini. Melepas makhluk liar sangat merepotkan' _kata Naruto meniru gaya temannya.

_**'Heehhh'**_

_'Hoi... bersabarlah. Kita buat kesepakatan, aku janji akan membuat mu bebas kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku sampai waktunya tiba.'_ Kata Naruto serius menatap lurus Mata Kurama.

_**'Cih.. dan aku berjanji membantu mu sampai saat itu tiba'**_ ucap Kurama.

'_**Dan tak akan menepati janji ku.**_ _Itulah jalan hidup ku'_ ucap mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

**Kehancuran dan kegagalan**

Matahari semakin turun di tanah Konohagakure. Naruto berjalan santai melewati pemukiman warga. Berbagai hinaan terdengar olehnya. Semua orang menatapnya penuh benci, dan beberapa orang heran dengan sikapnya yang menurut mereka aneh.

Aneh, biasanya dia mendapat perlakuan tak wajar dari warga desa. Hari ini hanya mendapat tatapan sinis dan benci? 'Sesuatu telah terjadi' pikirnya.

Seorang anbu muncul dihadapannya. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Kata Anbu itu.

"Ya" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hokage-sama memanggil mu" katanya lalu menghilang.

Kantor Hokage, "kulihat kau sedikit tenang Naruto" kata Sang Hokage ke tiga.

"Aku tak mengerti" jawabnya bingung.

"Ah. Lupakan soal itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan" kata Hokage kalem.

"Akan ku jawab semuanya" jawab Naruto tak kalah kalem dengan senyum simpul.

Melihatnya Hokage sedikit tertegun. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang 'Minato' batinya. "Kau pasti tahu aku selalu mengawasi mu kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku berterimakasih akan itu" jawabnya masih denagan senyum seperti Ayahnya.

"Ahahaha itu bukan apa-apa Naruto. Dan, apa yang kau lakukan di goa pelatihan? Apa kau ingin berlatih untuk menjadi kuat?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Itu keinginan setiap Ninja untuk menjadi kuat" jawab Naruto.

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah kuat?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini ribuan kali. Menjadi Hokage dan merebut topi itu dari mu, tentu saja." Jawab naruto sangat mantap.

"Hahaha kau harus lebih keras berlatih jika ingin topi ini. Tekat api, kau harus memilikinya jika ingin jadi Hokage" tuturnya lembut.

"Aku mengerti, " kata naruto teringat ayahnya. 'Karena aku percaya kau kuat'

Permbicaraan dengan Hokage berjalan singkat dan tak ada yang penting. Naruto yakin ada maksud lain dari pembicaraan itu. Naruto merasa kalau dirinya harus berlatih jika ingin membebaskan kurama.

Setiap Naruto manghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih control chakra dan bermain shogi dengan Shikamaru. Control chakra Naruto bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Memiliki 3 elemen dasar tidak membuatnya kesulitan walau awalnya merasa sulit. Dalam masa latihannya tak ada yang tahu akan apa yang dilatih naruto 'hanya control chakra' itu yang dipikirkan Anbu penjaganya.

Melatih senjutsu adalah bagian wajibnya. Mencuri gulungan jutsu juga menjadi kebiasaannya. Dengan mengelabui Anbu maka semua beres dan melupakan seseorang. Sikap naruto yang sering berubah kadang membuat semua orang heran.

Ujian kelulusan, semua murid akademi berkumpul di suatu tempat yang digunakan sebagai ujian. Ujiannya cukup mudah dengan melempar senjata dan membuat bunshin serta henge. Mudah bukan berarti untuk semua orang.

Disaat semua temannya lulus Naruto gagal dalam tahap bunshin. Dan itu membuat semua menertawakannya dan menghina ketidak mampuan Naruto. Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru, dia tahu Naruto tak sebodoh itu 'sesuatu telah terjadi, entah apa itu'

**Sebelum ujian kelulusan.**

Hari itu pemandangan desa Konoha tak tampak seperti biasanya. Keempat patung wajah Hokage yang biasanya terlihat gagah, kini tampak tercorat-coret cat seorang bocah yang usil.

"Wahahaahahaha" Tawa senang bocah nakal itu sambil terus mencorat-coret.

Sementara itu di gedung Hokage, dua shinobi

melaporkan hal ini ...

"Hokage-sama!"

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto membuat masalah lagi?"

Hokage ketiga, Hiruzen sarutobi bertanya.

"Iya! Dia berulah lagi, kali ini di monumen Hokage" Jelas seorang shinobi.

"Dan kali ini, dia menggunakan cat" Lanjut yang

lain.

"Hmm ..." Hokage ketiga berpikir.

Kembali ke tempat si bocah nakal ...

Di bawahnya, tepatnya di atas gedung Hokage,

tampak orang-orang berkumpul untuk melerainya

"Hey! Berhenti membuat masalah!"

"Hentikan perbuatanmu itu!"

"Kau akan membayar semua ini!"

"Lihat apa yang ia lakukan!" Teriak orang-orang.

"Diam kalian orang-orang bodoh!

Tak seorang pun dari kalian berani melakukan

hal ini! Tapi aku bisa, itu berarti aku hebat kan!" Teriak bocah bernama Naruto itu ke orang-orang dengan senyum khasnya.

"Gzzzz, apa yang bocah bodoh itu lakukan?"

Dari tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu, Hokage ketiga muncul dan ikut melerai.

"Hokage-sama! Maafkan aku soal ini" Ucap Iruka yang juga ada disana.

"Oh, Iruka?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Ini masih jam pelajaran! Cepat turun dari sana bodoh!" Teriak HIruka.

"Oh tidak, itu Iruka-sensei" Naruto tak mampu

mengelak lagi.

Akhirnya, Naruto tertangkap. Tubuhnya diikat

dan kemudian dibawa ke depan ruang kelas.

"Besok adalah hari ujian akhir sekolah akademi

dan dan kau telah gagal dua kali! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk membuat masalah, bodoh!" Bentak Iruka.

"Terserah..." Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"!" Iruka semakin kesal, dan akhirnya ...

"Saatnya untuk ujian "Henge no jutsu", semua

orang berbaris!" Ia mengadakan ujian dadakan.

"Apa!?" Murid-murid terkejut mendengar ujian

dadakan ini.

"Berubahlah menjadi wujudku dengan

sesempurna mungkin!" Ucap Iruka dan

kemudian, murid-muridpun memulai ujiannya.

Murid-murid mampu berubah wujud ke Iruka

dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya, tibalah giliran

Naruto ...

"Oke, bagus, selanjutnya ... Naruto uzumaki"

"Huh, si bocah pencari gara-gara ..."

"Ini semua salahnya" Gerutu para siswa.

"Baik" Naruto melangkah maju, dan kemudian

bersiap ...

"Henge!" Naruto memusatkan chakra, bersiap

untuk berubah dan ...

Boft

Iapun bertransformasi. Namun bukannya berybah wujud menjadi Iruka, ia malah berubah menjadi wanita seksi tanpa busana.

"!" Iruka nosebleed, darah dari hidungnya

mengalir begitu deras.

"Wahahahahaha" Naruto kembali ke wujudnya

semula.

"Aku menamai jutsu ini ... Sexy no Jutsu!" Ucapnya.

"Bodoh!" Teriak Iruka.

"Jangan menciptakan jutsu bodoh seperti itu!" Bentaknya.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Setelahnya, jam istirahat, Iruka meminta agar

Naruto membersihkan patung wajah Hokage

yang ia corat-coret.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sampai semua

akibat dari kenakalanmu ini tuntas" Iruka

mengawasinya dari atas patung.

"Huh, memangnya aku peduli ... Lagipula selama apapun tak ada yang menungguku dirumah ... Huh" Naruto menundukan kepala sambil terus mengusapnya, tampak seolah menyembunyikan suatu rasa sedih.

"Naruto ..." Iruka melihatnya dan seolah bisa

mengerti.

"Apa?" Naruto kembali memasang wajah

cemberut dan melihat Iruka.

"Ummm, jika semuanya telah bersih, akan ku traktir kau ramen malam ini" Ucap Iruka.

"Ah!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan bekerja keras sekuat mungkin!" Ucap Naruto.

Malam tiba dan Irukapun benar-benar mentraktir Naruto ramen di kedai Ichiraku ...

"Naruto ..."

"Ng?" Naruto makan ramen dengan lahapya.

"Kengapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada

monumen Hokage?

Apa kau tidak tahu, siapa Hokage itu?" Iruka

bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu ..." Ucap Naruto.

"Umumnya mereka yang bergelar Hokage, adalah mereka yang terkuat di desa ini bukan?

Dan di antaranya ada Hokage keempat yang

telah menyelamatkan desa dari monster rubah

berekor sembilan"

Hari ini adalah tes terakhir menentukan

kelulusan tingkat Akademi ninja. Naruto terlihatmalas-malasan ditempat duduknya.

"Untuk bisa lulus. Kalian harus menguasai

"Bunshin no jutsu". Setelah itu, baru kalian bisa

belajar ke tahap selanjutnya," jelas Iruka.

'Oh tidak! Jangan yang satu itu. Sial! Itu jurus

yang paling tidak bisa kukuasai' jerit Naruto

dalam hati dengan penuh kepanikan. Wajahnya

terlihat awut-awutan karena takutnya.

Tibalah waktu ujian. Nmpak Iruka dan seorang

penguji lainnya –Mizuki- dengan rambut

peraknya memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah

bersiap-siap.

'Tapi, aku akan melakukannya! Lihat saja in!'

teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil merapal jutsu.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Boft…..

Jadilah bunshin Naruto yang sangat aneh.

Bentuknya memng Naruto namun tampak

terkulai lemah dilantai seperti orang yang mabuk darat. Wajah Naruto dan Iruka yang melihat bunshin tersebut juga tak kalah aneh.

"Gagal!" seru Naruto yang jatuh terjungkal

melihat hasil bunshinnya.

"Iruka, ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Dan dia sudah

berhasil membuat satu bunshin. Kita bisa

membiarkannya lewat," ucap Mizuki membuat

Naruto terlihat senang dan berharap lulus kali

ini.

"Tidak Mizuki! Yang lain berhasil membuat dua

bunshin. Dan Naruto hanya membuat satu. Satu-pun tidak sempurna. Aku tidak bisa

membiarkannya lewat," kata Iruka. Naruto kesal dan terlihat geram mendengar ucapan Iruka.

**...**

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Dari sebuah ayunan kecil. Nampak Naruto

tertunduk diam memperhatikan teman-temannya yang senang karena berhasil lulus dari Akademi ninja. 'Aku harus bersabar sedikit'

"Kerja bagus! Itu baru anakku!"

"Kau sudah jadi laki-laki sekarang, ya!"

"Aku bangga sekali denganmu! Nanti malam

akan aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu!"

Dari kejauhan, Naruto terlihat sedih dan

menyendiri dari keramaian.

"Hei! Bocah itu.."

"Iya, dia satu-satunya yang gagal!"

"Yah, wajar saja."

"Dia tidak akan menjadi shinobi."

"Dia itu kan…"

"Sssst, jangan membicarakan hal itu."

Naruto hanya dapat pergi mendengar ocehan

ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakannya. Sejak

awal, dia telah terbiasa dibenci oleh penduduk

didesanya. _**'Biar kan aku membunuh mereka Naruto' **__'tidak Kurama, bersabarlah sedikit'_

Sementara itu di suatu tmpat.

"jadi begitu ya. Ayo Choji Naruto butuh bantuan kita" kata Shikamaru

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi baiklah" Choji mengikuti

Kembali ke Naruto

"Naruto,"

"Guru Mizuki!" Suasana berbeda di desa. Nampak Naruto sedang bersama Mizuki duduk di sebuah atap rumah.

"Iruka adalah orang yang serius. Orangtuanya

terbunuh saat dia masih kecil, dan dia mengurus semuanya sendiri," jelas Mizuki.

"Tapi kenapa sepertinya dia hanya keras

padaku?" tanya Naruto mengenai perlakuan

Iruka. Mizuki tersenyum.

"Dia mungkin melihat kamu itu dirinya," jawab

Mizuki. Nmpak Naruto tekejut dengan jawaban

Mizuki.

" Mungkin dia berpikir, dia ingin melihatmu

menjadi kuat. Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan Iruka. Kalian sama-sama tidak punya orangtua," tutur Mizuki.

Naruto nampak terdiam sesaat…

"Tapi aku sangat berharap bisa lulus," ucap

Naruto pelan. **'**_**Dia orang licik, Naruto' **_'_aku tahu tenanglah'_

"Kalau masalah itu. Aku akan memberitahumu

sebuah rahasia," kata Mizuki lalu pergi.

"Hah?!" 'sudah kuduga dia mecurigakan'

Tidak jauh ada Shikamaru dan Choji mengintai mereka " sepertinya Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu, ayo" kata Shikamaru.

"Apa rencanamu Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru njujuk.

"Kau menyadarinya? Tak ku sangka kau memperhatikan ku juga. Yah baiklah, akan ku ambil gulungan rahasia untuk menjebak Mizuki. Kau pasti mengerti kan?" Jelas Naruto

"Baiklah, ku tunggu di hutan malam ini" kata Shikamaru.

Malam harinya, nampak bulan sedang purnama. Naruto menyelinap masuk kedalam rumah Sandaime hokage dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku malam-

malam begini?" tanya Sandaime yang tepat

berdiri dibelakan Naruto. Naruto terkejut dan

menoleh kebelakang.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!"

"Hah?!"

Naruto berhasil kabur setelah menggunakan

Oiroke No jutsu kepada Sandaime Hokage.

Terlihat Sandaaime terkapar dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya akibat mimisan.

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh

dengan gulungan-gulungan keras dan mencari

sesuatu. "Ketemu!" serunya setelah menemukan apa yang di cari." 'heh, lihat siapa yang lebih pintar Mizuki' tampak seringgai Naruto. Lalu naruto menyalin isi gulungan dengan cepat.

Naruto melompat keluar dari jendela rumah

Sandaime hokage. Dari kejauhan, Mizuki

bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang membawa sebuah gulungan besar

dipunggungnya dengan senyum licik.

**Kehancuran dan kelahiran**

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunan

Iruka. Iruka bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Mizuki disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Iruka meliat kondisi Mizuki

yang berantakan.

"Kita harus segera ke tempat tuan hokage!

Naruto… dia telah engambil gulungan segel

terlarang!" kata Mizuki. Iruka nampak sangat

terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mizuki barusan. Diapun bergegas menuju kediaman Sandaime Hokage.

Di kediaman Hokage…..

"Kita tidak bisa membiarka ini! Tuan hokage!"

seru seorang shinobi yang berada disamping

seorang shinobi lainnya dengan penutup mata -sepert bajak laut- di mata kanannya.

"Ya, itu adalah gulungan segel terlarang dari

hokage sebelumnya. Jika digunakan sembarang bisa bahaya. Sudah setengah hari sejak gulungan itu diambil. Kita harus cepat temukan Naruto!" perintah Sandaime Hiruzen dengan jubah kagenya.

"Baik, tuan!" dengan serentak semua shinobi

pergi mencari Naruto ke segala penjuru desa.

Seperti halnya yang lain. Iruka mencari Naruto

ke segala penjuru desa. Nampak wajah letihnya dan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"…..! sebaiknya aku juga mencarinya di hutan,"

ucap Iruka pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku akan menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh

desa dulu. Lalu kan kusingkirkan Naruto, seolah dia menghilang bersama gulungan itu,' ucap Mizuki dalam hati sambil berlari dan

menampakan senyum piciknya.

"Darimana kau mendapat gulungan itu?" tanya

Iruka ke tujuan awalnya mencari Naruto.

"Oh ini? Guru Mizuki yang memberitahuku dan

juga tempatnya," jawab Naruto menengok

gulungan yang beraa dipunggungnya.

"Dia bilang kalau aku memperlihatkan jurus ini.

Aku langsung bisa lulus," lanjutnya.

'Mizuki?' ucap Iruka dalam hati dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Syat!... ... ...

Puluhan kunai tiba-tiba datang ke arah Naruto

dan Iruka. Naruto repleks terjatuh ke belakang

akibat terkejut. Sedang kunai yang tepat

mengarah ke Iruka tesebut, berusaha dihindari

sampai-sampai Iruka terseret mundur ke

belakang dan membentur sebuah bangunan –

seperti rumah- dari kayu.

Rupanya puluhan kunai tersebut dilempar oleh Mizuki yang kini sedang berjongkok siaga di sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari Naruto dan

Iruka.

"Kerjamu bagus bisa menemukan si bodoh itu!" seru Mizuki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Mizuki?" Seru Iruka

"Serahkan gulungan itu,Naruto" seru Mizuki memgbaikan Iruka.

"Jika kau bisa mengambilnya, Mizuki" seringgai Naruto dibelakang Iruka.

Dan Mizuki pun geram, dan mulai berbicara hal yang dulu tabu bagi Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan terpuruk dan mau menurutinya.

"KAU, KAU ADALAH MONSTER YANG MEMBUNUH ORANGTUA IRUKA" Teriakan Mizuki.

Naruto lari kedalam hutan tempat Shikamaru telah menunggunya. Dan Mizukui mengejarnya. Sementara Iruka pingsan karena menerima banyak luka.

Tempat Shikamaru.

"Dia datang" kata Shikamaru dan bersiap denga jutsu klan-nya.

Tap!

Naruto nampak tak jauh dari persembumyian Shikamaru dan Choji. Dan setelahnya Mizuki berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Serahkan gulungan itu monster" seru Mizuki.

"Monster? Kau ingin monster? Akan ku kabulkan" _'kurama' _seru naruto.

_**"Taju kagebunshin jutsu" **_

Naruto menciptakan clone berjumlah ribuan memenuhi hutan.

"MATILAH" Seru Naruto.

Semua clone Naruto menyerang Mizuki tanpa ampun. Membuat Mizuki sekarat. Dan saat ini lah Shikamaru bertindak, saat Naruto akan membunuh Mizuki. Naruto terkat jurus bayangan Shikamaru.

"Cukup, Naruto" seru shikamaru.

"Ayo pergi" kata Naruto.

Kantor hokage,.,.

'Chakra kyubi'

Atas apa yang telah naruto lakukan, Hokage memerintahkan Iruka untuk meluluskan Naruto. Disini sekarang Naruto berada, di atap kantor Hokage, bersama timnya. Tim tujuh, berisikan Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan dengan pembimbing Kakasi Hatake.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Kakasi. Sambil baca buku, ya kita tahu apa.

"Begini, tidakkah lebih baik anda yang memlulai? Sensei." Kata Sakura ragu.

"Mah mah. Baiklah, namaku Hatake Kakasi. Kesukaan ku, kalian tidak boleh tahu. Yang tidak kusukai, bukan urusan kalian. Hobi ku, rahasia. Cita-cita ku, aku belum memikirkanya."

"Giliran mu, gadis manis" kata Kakasi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kesukaan ku, anda tak harus tahu. Yang tidak ku sukai, bukan urusan anda. Hobi ku, rahasia. Cita-cita, belum ku putuskan" Sakura meniru gaya Kakasi. Membuat yang lain sweatdrop. ' gadis aneh'

Perkenalan Naruto, dan Sasuke pun sama seperti Sakura. Bahakan kata-kata, dan gayanya sama. Itu membuat Kakasi linglung sesaat. 'Sepertinya, kali ini berbeda'

Setelah selesai perkenalan, Kakasi membubarkan mereka, dan menyuruh mereka untuk datang besok di tempat pelatihan no. 7 l, jam 7. Mereka, Sakura, dan yang lain memutuskan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Naruto, berjalan menyusuri jalan konoha. Warga desa masih sama seperti biasa, tak ada rasa suka padanya. Mengabaikan itu, Naruto tetap tenang menanggapinya. Sampai detik ini, Anbu masih mengawasinya dari jauh. Naruto merasakannya, entah kenapa dia tak tahu.

Beberapa hari ini dia sadar akan keanehan pada dirinya. Seperti tanda aneh yang kadang muncul, dan saat berlatih secara rahasia, dia bisa menggunakan elemen tanah, air, dan angin. Namun, dia senang memiliki itu. Tanda didahinya hingga kini masih jadi misteri untuk Naruto. Belum ada petunjuk yang didapat. Perpustakaan juga tak banyak membantu.

_'Kurama, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ku?' _ Tanya Naruto dalam benaknya.

_**'Akibat perpindahan, aku tak yakin. Tapi, sepertinya ada energi asing atau...' **_kata kurama menggantung.

_'Atau?' _Naruto mencoba memastikan.

_**'Perpindahan tak sempurna. Kau ingat, sebelum kita ke tempat ini? Kita berada di tempat asing, seharusnya jurus itu tidak seperi itu.'**_ Jelas Kurama.

_'Maksudmu?'_ Ucap Naruto.

_**'Seharusnya kita langsung ke tempat ini. Bodoh! Jika pemikiran ku benar, kau saat ini menempati tubuh orang lain, dan tubuh asli tertinggal di tempat asing itu.' **_Jelas kuarama mulai bosan karena ditanya atau diintrogasi.

_'Lalu soal tanda ini?' _Naruto menunjuk tanda didahinya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_**'Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin, itu milik pengguna tubuh ini sebelum kau.'**_ Kata Kurama.

_'Masuk akal. Dalam situasi dulu, seharunya elemen ku hanya angin. Ini menarik, akan ku cari tahu apa kemampuan tubuh ini. Tapi..' _

_**'Apa?'**_

_'Dimana pengguna tubuh ini sebelem aku?'_

_**'Mati, itulah yang lebih masuk akal. Hanyut dalam sungai sebesar, dan terjal seperti itu pasti mati.'**_ Jelas Kurama sinis.

_'Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Bodoh'_

_**'Terserah'**_

Sekarang Naruto telah berada dalam rumahnya. Pada saat seperti inilah penjagaanya longgar. Anbu memutuskan pergi, menurutnya tak akan terjadi apa-apa selama dia di rumah. Naruto membuka gulunagan salinan yang dicurinua tempo hari.

"Kita lihat apa isinya" serunya.

"Elemen kayu?" Gumam Naruto.

"Akan ku coba" Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Dunia alam bawah sadar Naruto, Naruto membuka mata. Telihat Kurama menatapnya tajam. "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berlatih jutsu" kata Naruto.

" sebelum itu, akan ku ubah segel ini. Bersiaplah Kurama." Jari Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan api biru, dan Naruto membawanya keperutnya. Lalu memutarnya "kai". Dengan cepat pintu sell terbuka menampakan Kurama yang menyeringgai. Dia pikir bisa bebas sekarang. Namun tidak, " **"Mokuton :: Mokujin no Jutsu" **Naruto memunculkan moster kayu seukuran Kurama.

Ternyata yang dilakukan Naruto adalah menggunakan kurama sebagai lawan latihan. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit diantara mereka. Kurama dengan bom bijunya dan Naruto dengan elemen kayu.

"Senpo :: Mokuton Shinsusenju" Naruto menggunakan senjutstu nya untuk menggunakan jutsu ini. Dan terlihat tanda dahinya muncul. Jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan adalah seribu tangan buda.

"_**Lama tak melihat jutsu itu. Apa kau mampu mengendalikanya heh?" **_Kata Kurama meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja" seru Naruto.

"Chōjō Kebutsu" seribu tangan itu menyerang Kurama tanpa ampun, hingga terjadi ledakan besar disana. Sealtelah asap menipis, terlihat Kurama tergeletak dengan keadaan buruk.

"Kau kalah Kurama."

_**"Cih, brengsek kau bocah"**_kata Kurama.

Naruto mendekati kuara ma dan "Keiyaku Fūin" chakra Kurama terhisap tangan Naruto "fuinjutsu: daiyamondo" Naruto menyegel Kurama lagi. Segel dengan symbol berbentuk bintang lima kaki berada dibawah mereka. Seketika tempat meraka berubah seperti berada di atas awan dengan Kurama yang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto membuka mata kembali ke dunia nyata. "Elemen kayu, dan tanda ini sangat hebat" gumamnya. "Aku mengerti sekarang" Naruto tampak menyeringgai.

Daiyamondo, adalah tanda di dahi. Fungsi utamanya adah segel manipulasi. Dimana pengguna dapat memanipulasi chakra, seperti kemampuan Zetsu putih. Selain itu, daiyamondo merupakan gerbang energi alam. Pemilik dapat menggunakan senjutsu tanpa harus meditasi. Namun daiyamondo memiliki kekurangan pada poin manipulasi, jika pengguna tidak mampu mengendalikannya akan mati seperti naruto sebelum ini.

Jika penguasaan daiyamondo sempurna, pengguna bisa memanipulasi dimensi seprti kamui. Cara kerjanya pun sama.

**TBC**

**Wuah selesai juga chapter ini.**

**Terimakasih yang mau baca.**

**REVIEW**

**Note **naruto bertingkah bodoh sebelum ujian karena berencana menghabisi Mizuki. Dalam kehidupan sebelumnya bukankah hampir sama. Dan itu kesempatan mengcopy gulungan segel terlarang.

Chapter depan akan ditunjukan jutsu-jutsu yang di kuasai Naruto. Beberapa diantaranya mokuton, daiyamondo( tanda dahi), dan senjutsu pohon. Sedikit bocoran, daiyamondo hampir sama seperti tanda yang dimiliki Tsunade. Bedanya milik naruto adalah untuk memanipulasi Chakra (susano'o )dan Sebagai


	5. Chapter 5

Halo...! Ketemu lagi dengan, synfiksi, author baru. Hari ini ada kabar gembira nih! Hari ini chapter 5 sudah update. Wahh, cakep gak tuh. Penasaran? Langsung aja baca, dan jangan malu buat review. Ini sedikit membosankan.

_**Disclaimare :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatidakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

**"Senpo :: Mokuton Shinsusenju"** Naruto menggunakan senjutstu nya untuk menggunakan jutsu ini. Dan terlihat tanda di dahinya muncul. Jutsu yang Naruto keluarkan adalah seribu tangan buda.

"_**Lama tidak melihat jutsu itu. Apa kau mampu mengendalikanya heh?" **_Kata Kurama meremehkan.

"Kita lihat saja" seru Naruto.

**"Chōjō Kebutsu"** seribu tangan itu menyerang Kurama tanpa ampun, hingga terjadi ledakan besar disana. Asap mengepul, menutupi pandamgan mata. Sealtelah asap menipis, terlihat Kurama tergeletidak dengan keadaan buruk.

"Kau kalah Kurama?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus merendahkan.

_**"Cih, brengsek kau bocah"**_kata Kurama, lalu menutup mata karena pingsan.

Naruto mendekati kuarama dan **"Keiyaku Fūin"** chakra Kurama terhisap tangan Naruto **"fuinjutsu: daiyamondo"** Naruto menyegel Kurama lagi. Segel dengan symbol berbentuk bintang lima kaki berada dibawah mereka. Seketika tempat meraka berubah seperti berada di atas awan dengan Kurama yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sementara itu kantor Hokage, terlihat Hokage sedang membicarakan seseuatu dengngan beberapa orang antara lain, Iruka, Kakashi, dan Anbu Neko. "Kakashi Hatidake, kuperintahkan kau menjalankan misi rahasia. Jaga dan awasi ketiga murid didik mu, legasi Uchiha, Yondaime, dan kunoichi berbakat Haruno. Apa kau sanggup?" Tegas Hokage ke-tiga.

"Baik. Saya menerima misi tersebut" jawab Kakashi tidak kalah tegas. Hilang sudah wajah malasnya dihadapan orang paling dihormati sekonoha.

Lalu Hokage ke-tiga mengalihka pandangan pada Anbu, "Untuk mu, Anbu. Kembalilah pada tugas awal mu." Semetara Iruka hanya senyum sendiri tanpa jelas apa alasanya.

"Jika sudah mengerti, kalian boleh pergi" ucap sang Hokage ke-tiga.

"Baik!" Jawab Anbu, dan Kakashi, serempak.

Kembali pada Naruto yang saat ini telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan banyak keringat seperti habis lari maraton. "Memang benar, kekuatan besar juga berharga besar. Tubuhku seperti tidak bertulang. Hah..hah." Naruto tergeletidak dilantai dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Tubuh kecil ini tidak mampu menahan beban itu. tidak ada cara lain, aku harus melatih fisik". Soal chakra memang bukan persoalan bagi Naruto. Nama Uzumaki bukan sekedar nama biasa, mereka penyandang nama Uzumaki pastilah memiliki kelebihan dalam sistem chakra mereka. Selain kelebihan gen Uzumaki yang dimoliki, chakra yang lebih besar dari segel daiyamondo juga Naruto miliki. Namun, bukan tubuh lemah akan menjadi pedang bermata dua untuknya.

Keesokan harinya, hari dimana mereka untuk pertama kali berlatih bersama guru baru. Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang menunggu seorang Kakashi. Mereka menunggu dengan sabar, terlalu sabar malahan. Sasuke kini tengah tidur di bawah pohon, Sakura merangkai bunya yang entah dari mana dia dapat, Naruto yang beraandar pada pohon dekat Sasuke. Seauatu yang sering Naruto lakukan adalah meditasi, belatih teknik di dalam alam bawah sadar, dan berlatih fisik di dunia nyata.

Matahari semakin tinggi, orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. **Poff**__kepulan asap puti tiba-tiba muncul dicabang pohon tempat Sasuke, dan yang lain menunggu. Dalam situati wajar, seharusnya Kakashi mendapat sambutan. Namun tidak, diabaikan itulah yang terjadi. (" aduhh, udah gaya keren malah tidak diperhatikan. Kasian bingit lu Kakashi.")

"Hhh" Kakashi sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. "Hoii! Beginikah penyambutan kalian pada guru yang datang" ucap Kakashi.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang seharusnya sensei" jawab Sakura santai, dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Hei hei. Apanya yang seharusnya? Kalian hanya diam saat aku datang." Kata Kakashi memprotes. Sepertinya dia kena karma kerna berniat memguji kesabaran.

"Ini lah yang benar kata Iruka-sensi."kali ini Sasuke menjawab sambil mendudukan dirinya.

Kakassi dibuat bingung oleh mereka.

"eh? Iruka? Apa maksud kalian?" Kakashi tidak habis fikir. 'Apa memang ini yang diajarkan Iruka?' Batinya.

"Iruka-sensi selalu menyuruh kami diam saat dia datang, dan yang kami lakukan sekarang sudah benar." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

**Brug!**

Kakashi jatuh dari tempatnya nangkring. 'Sial! Ini pertama kalinya aku dipermainkan' umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan aku!" Kata Kakashi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Akan kuadakan ujian untuk mengetes kelayakan kalian." Sambungnya. Naruto, dan yang lain hanya memandangya tanpa berucap. 'Sepertinya mereka berbeda' batin Kakashi. "Ayolah, masak begini respon kalian?" Ucap Kakashi meminta perhatian?

"Terus kami harua bilang WOOWW, gitu?" Ucap tiga anak itu serempak. Membuat Kakashi pumdung di bawah pohon ceplukan. ('Padahal di anime kan gak gini ceritanya. Aku neyesel ambil peran Kakashi.') #hahaha...PLAKK.

**Krimciiing! **Kakashi mengeluarkan sepasang lonceng dari sakunya. "Jika kalian bisa merebutnya, kalian lulus" jelas Kakashi.

"Hanya dua?" Ucap Sakura heran. 'Yes! Akhirnya bisa keren lagi saya' batin Kakashi girang.

"Tentu saja yang tidak berhasil akan dibuang. Waktunya sampai jam makan siang" kata Kakashi.

Tanpa buang waktu Naruto melesat menyerang kakahi dengan tinju, dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah membuat Naruto melewati Kakashi begitusaja. Lalu Kakashi menangkap kerah baju belakang Naruto, dan mngangkatnya keatas seperti boneka.

"Aku belum memulainya Naruto." Kata Kakashi sambil melempar Naruto kembali ke temanya yang lain.

"Dalam pertarungan tidak ada kata menunggu, sensei" seru Naruto.

'Benar juga ya.' Batin Kakashi, dan yang lain. "Itu benar! Namun, sekarang berbeda. Oke, kesampingkan itu. Jika kalian ingin berhasil, lakukan dengan niat membunuh" kata Kakashi. Mendengar itu, mereka bertiga menampakan senyum iblis. 'Sepertinya bakal mlenceng dari alur lagi' batin Kakashi. #sejak awal memang mlenceng brow, haha.

"Sekarang MULAI" ucapa Kakashi memulai. Mereka bertiga hanya diam dihadapan Kakashi, membuat Kakashi sweatdrop. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, mereka secara bersama melempar kunai, dan suriken.

Naruto merampal segel tangan **"kunai Kagebunshin  
No Jutsu" . **Kunai yang awalnya hanya satu itu berubah manjadi ratusan kunai menghujani Kakashi. Bukan jonin jika tidak bisa mengatasi itu, Kakashi mengambil kunai dalam kantung Ninjanya, dan menepis kunai yang mengarah padadanya dengan cepat.

Memmanfaatkan keaibukan Kakashi, Sasuke malompat dan mengeluarkan jutsu kebanggaan klanya **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"** Sasuke menyemburkan api dalam mulutnya membentuk bola api berukuran sedang, melesat cepat menuju Kakashi.

'Lumayan' batin Kakashi. Kakashi tidak akan sempat membuat penghalang karenat kunai Naruto masih menghujamnya.

**BUUUMMM! **Ledakan terjadi ditempat Kakashi. Asap mengepul di sekitar ledakan. Setelah asap menipis, mereka hanya menjumpai bongkahan kayu yang terbakar. ' kawarimi' batin mereka. Mereka pun meloncat kearah hutan untuk bersembunyi.

Ditempat Kakashi, Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan serangn kombinasi itu. 'Aku terlalu meremehan' batinya. "Baiklah! Dimana mereka bersembunyi?" Kakashi kemudian menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

Sementara itu ditempat Sakura, Sakura terlihat mencari seseorang. Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncula di depannya, membuatnya melompat mundur. "Muncul juga sensei, ternyata tidak perlu mencarimu" kata Sakura. Tanpa Sakura sadari Kakashi menggunakan genjutsu pada Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menyerang Kakashi dengan brutal **"MATIII KAUU" **Sakura menyerang dan Kakashi menghindar, dan sedikit membalas serangan Sakura.

SYUUTT!

Sebuah kunai melesat kearah Kakashi, dan dihindari Kakashi dengan mudah. Mereka menyadari di kunai itu terpasang kertas peledak, Sakura melompat mundur, begitupun Kakashi.

BLAARR!

Terjadi ledakan ditempat kunai menancap. Memanfaatkan kepulan asap, Sasuke dan Naruto menyerang Kakashi dengan jutsu gabungan **" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu " "Futon: Renkudan" **Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api, dan Naruto bola angin. Kedua jutsu itu berbenturan mengahasilkan badai api besar.

Kakashi yang kaget reflek merampal segel tangan dengan cepat **"Doton : Doryuu Jouheki"**. Tercipta tembok tanah yang melindungi Kakashi dari badai api.

Lalu kakshi menghilang lagi, dan muncul dibelakang Naruto, dan Sasuke. Kakshi menebaskan kunai kearah mereka, dan mampu dihindari. Kakashi terus menyerang menggunakan taijutsu membuat mereka kualahan. Merasa tidak diuntungkan, Naruto, dan Sasuke melompat mundur. Namun serangan berikutnya datang lagi begitu cepat hinga tidak dapat mereka hindari.

Kini Naruto,dan Sasuke mengalami banyak luka (katidakan sekarat). Melihat Kakashi lengah, Sakura kembali beraksi, menyerang Kakashi dengan taijutsu tanpa peduli pada temannya. Kakashi mampu mengimbangi Sakura, lalu mendesak Sakura mundur.

"Sepertinya kau tidak peduli dengan mereka, Sakura?" Ucap Kakashi disela serangan Sakura.

"Itu tidak penting" "**MATILAAAHH!"** jawab Sakura yang terus mencoba membuat luka di tubuh Kakashi, namun tidak berhasil.

Kakashi lalu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sakura. Lalu memukul tengkuk Sakura sedikit keras, membuat sakaura pingsan seketika. Setelahnya Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura, dan mencari Naruto, serta Sasuke.

Di tempat persembunyian Sasuke, dan Naruto. Secara mengejutkan tertancap kunai peledak. **Syuut! Tap! BLLAARRR! **Terjadi ledakan di sana. Namun, mereka berhasil memghindar. Kakashi mendarat beberapa meter didepan mereka.

**"Kagebunshin No Jutsu" **Naruto menciptidakan sepuluh bunshin, lalu bunshin itu melesat kearah Kakashi. Kakashi cukup dibuat repot dengan kombinasi jurus bunshin Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba **" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu " "Futon: Renkudan" ** BBLAAARRRR! Terjadi ledakan, dan badai api sangat besar mengarak ketempat Kakashi. Kakashipun terkena telak.

"Berhasilkah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya.." belum selesai Naruto berucap, mereka dikejutkan dengan naga air.

"Suiton :Suiryuudan No Jutsu" mereka terkena telak dan terlempar. "Tidak" lanjut Naruto seraya mencoba bangkit.

Waktupun habis, dan Sakura diikat pada batang pohon. "Makanlah ini, dan jangan beri Sakura sedikit pun" ancam Kakashi. "Kau terlalu egois Sakura, tidak mempedulikan teman mu sedikit pun" katanya lagi. "Aku beri satu kesempatan lagi setelah ini, dan gunakan baik-baik" dengan itu Kakashi pergi, dia bersembunyi di balik pohon tidak jauh dari mereka.

Merakapun makan di depan Sakura. Sakura hanya menundukan kepala, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Terdengar suara perut lapar dari arah Sakura. Menyadari itu, mereka membawa suapan ke depan mulut Sakura. "Makanlah!" Ucap Sasuke. Lalu diikuti Naruto. "Jangan pedulikan sensei, dia tidak kan tahu" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sakura, lallu menerima suapan mereka.

Tiba-tiba langit jadi mendung dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Muncul Kakashi dengan tampang murka dihadapan mereka. tidakut? Sudah pasti. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN" murka Kakashi.

"Makan bersama" jawab Naruto enteng. Kakashi dan yang lain sweadrop. ' anak ini' batin Kakashi.

" kalian telah melanggar aturan, kalian tahu apa artinya?" Ucapan Kakashi mengintimidasi. tidak ada jawaban. "Shinobi yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah" lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi dan berucap "lalu kau sebut apa, Shinobi yang tidak peduli dengan temannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menusuk.

Kakashi kaget mendengar ucapan Naurto "lebih rendah dari sampah" ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Sampah inilah yang akan melindungi konoha" ucap Sasuke tenang, dan tajam. Kakashi dibuat terdiam.

Lalu Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, dan berucap "kalian lulus"

"Eee? Ucap mereka kaget.

"Mereka yang melanggar aturan memang disebut sampah, tetepi mereka yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah" tutur Kakashi.

" besok, kembalilah ke tempat ini. Kita akan menjalankan misi" kata Kakashi dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

Dikantor Hokage.

Di hadapan Hokage, kini ada beberapa jonin yang membimbing genin baru. "Bagaimana mereka?" Ucapan holage ke-tiga memulai pembicaraan.

"Tim Asuma, lulus"

"Tim Kurenai, lulus"

"Tim Kakashi, lulus"

"Eee? Benarkah itu?" Tanya mereka yang ada dalam ruangan kecuali Hokage ke-tiga. Jalas mereka terkejut, konon Kakashi adalah Ninja yang tidak pernah meluluskan genin. Alasannya adalah "mereka tidak pantas jadi Ninja" dan kini Kakashi mengucapkan kata tabu.

"Santailah, mereka cukup hebat" kata Kakashi. 'Seperti apa kemampuan mereka' batin para jonin lain.

"Kakashi, bukankah di tim mu ada Naruto mons.." belum selesai ucapanya, Kakashi sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan chidori di tangannya **"tutup mulutmu, atau kau mati"** kata Kakashi. Tentu Kakashi tidak akan terima jika legasi orang yang dikaguminya disebut monster.

"Cukup, Kakashi" seru Hokage ke-tiga menghentikan tindakan Kakashi. Kakashi pun menurut dan kembali ketempatnya. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi" ucap Holage ke-tiga.

**K**eesokan harinya, mereka menjalankan misi seperti yang Kakashi katidakan kemarin. Ternyata misi nya menangkap seekor kucing. Misi yang merepotkan menurut semua genin. Kenapa Ninja harus mendapat misi begini sih. Dengan berat hati mereka menjalankan misi dan berbasil. Aku tidak tahu kronologinya gimana, jadi jangan ditanya ya.

Di kantor Hokage.

Naruto dan kawan kawan melaporkan hasil misi mereka, meminta misi yang baru.

**"**Tim Kakashi, misi sukses!" Kata Kakashi.

"Bagus! Misi selanjutnya.." kata Hokage ketiga menggantung, sambil mencari berkas misi.

"Berikan misi seperti itu lagi, dan akan ku buat kau kehabisan darah, kakek." Ancam Naruto menyela ucapan Hokage ketiga. Sasuke yang mendengarnya menteri nggak begitu juga Sakura. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan muridnya.

"Ahaha. Seperti biasa, selalu mengancam. Tapi, baiklah. Misi berikutnya, mengawal pembuat jembatan dari mami no kini." Kelas Hokage ketiga.

Setelah itu masuklah orang yang dimaksud Hokage ketiga. "Inikah pengawal ku? Jika begini aku bisa mati sebelum sampai" katanya.

"Ini sudah sesuai kesepakatan, bayaran yang anda ajukan hanya bisa menyewa mereka. Jika anda ingin yang lebih dari ini, terpaksa saya naikan biaya sewa. Namun, merekA sudah cukup mampu menjaga mu tuan" kelas Hokage ketiga.

"Mereka terlihat lemah, dan pemalas" kata Tazuna.

"Kau akan aman pak tua, jangan melihat orang dari sisi luarnya." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Baiklah aku terima" kata Tazuna terlihat pasrah.

"Jika begitu, kami permisi Tuan Hokage." Kata Kakashi. Mereka bersama client keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

Di koridor kantor Hokage. " 30 menit lagi kita bertemu di gerbang desa. Bersiaplah!" Kata Kakashi. Mereka semua menganggu sebagai jawaban iya.

Tiga pulang menit kemudian. "YOSH..! Kota berangkat." Sakura mengawali dengan semangat. Merekapun memulai misi pertama ke luar desa. Ketiga benin tampak semangat, senyum senantiasa terpampang diwajah mereka.

Dalam perjalanan ninja, ternyata memang tak ada yang namanya santai. Terlihat cuaca sangat panas, dan di depan mereka ada genangan air. 'Ini aneh' batin Sasuke melirik kedua temannya, dibalas panggilan mereka.

"Sakura!" Ucap Naruto.

"Serahkan padaku" jawabnya. Kemudian melempar dua kumai dan berucap **"kai" **tiba tiba genangan air itu hilang digantikan dua sosok ninja. Dilihat dari pelindung kepalanya, mereka ninja pelarian dari kirigakure.

"Kita ketahuan ya." Ucap salah satu ninja itu. Lalu menyerang kelompok Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam seolah tak ingin ikut campur.

Pertarungan Sasuke, dan Naruto melawan ninja kirigakure itu tak berjalan lama. Dalam beberapa menit Naruto, dan Sasuke sudah menghabisi ninja itu tanpa ada kesulitan.

Yang selanjutnya seperti di canon. Naruto dan yang lain bertemu Zabuza, dan Zabuza mati. Lalu muncul hunter dari kirigakure yang membawa Zabuza. Kakashi dan yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan kebarat?

Di rumah Tazuna.

Mereka telah sampai, dan beristirahat. Kakashi kehabisan Chakra, dan harus beristirahat lebih banyak. Lanjut ya .

Di suatu tempat.

Ada Kakashi dan ketiga muridnya. Kakashi tampak menuju kan suatu teknik ninja. Kontrol Chakra, mereka berlatih kontrol Chakra dengan memanjat pohon dan berjalan diatas air. Tentu saja mudah, karena mereka sudah mempelajari ini sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Kakashi merubah metode latihan. Yaitu berdiri diatas kumai segan satu kaki. Ini hal baru bagi mereka, mereka melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Naruto yang sekarang hanya bunshin. Kenapa Kakashi tak menyadarinya? Karena Naruto menggunakan daiyamondo fuin. Salah satu ability dari daiyamondo, dimana dapat melapisi tubuh dengan genjutsu. Hanya doujutsu saja yang mampu menembus ilusi ini.

Sementara ditempat Naruto yang asli. Naruto terlihat meditasi, hal yang jadi kebiasaannya sekarang. Bukan menemui Biju, tapi di tempat lain dari alam bawah sadar nya. Saat ini Naruto sudah mampu mengendalikan ability dari daiyamondo.

Dalam alam bawah sadar. Naruto tampak sedang berlatih kekuatan daiyamondo. Tanda diraihnya muncul pertanda kekuatan daiyamondo sedang diakses. Dalam mode ini Naruto mampu memanipulasi doujutsu sekelas rinnegan, dan meniru jutsunya dengan catatan ada penggunanya dideritanya atau menjadi lawannya. Bahkan matanya juga sama. Artinya Naruto mampu memanipulasi hanya sesaat saja. Walaupun sebelumnya pernah memanipulasi doujutsu itu, bukan berarti Naruto bisa menggunakan nya di tempat lain.

Walaupun terkesan kuat, namun kekuatan ini juga mempunyai kelemahan. Daiyamondo tak bisa memanipulasi taijitsu, daiyamondo tak bisa memanipulasi genjutsu. Jika pengguna daiyamondo terperangkap genjutsu maka jalan yang ditempuh untuk keluar adalah dengan cadang sendiri, bukan dari daiyamondo.

"Ini tak akan bisa sempurna tanpa ada lawan" kata Naruto. "Jika aku menggunakan pada pertarungan akan mencurigakan." Katanya lagi.

" hanya beberapa saja yang bisa ku ingat dari ability daiyamondo. Aku rada ini belum cukup, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, senjutsu, ninjutsu. Hanya menipulasi Chakra lawan yang belum aku kuasai. Masih terlalu beresiko untuk digunakan" gumam Naruto.

"Ingatan pengguna sebelumnya, siapa yang menciptakan daiyamondo?" Naruto tampak berfikir keras. Beberapa saat lalu setelah ditemukan di sungai tiba-tiba ada ingatan asing di otaknya. Ingatan pengguna daiyamondo sebelumnya.

Dunia nyata. Naruto tampak masih meditasi hingga Naruto merasakan seseorang mendekat. Naruto pun membuka matanya, dan melihat haki di hadapannya.

" apa yang kau lakukan, seorang gadis dalam hutan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, apa yang kau lakukan tidur dengan duduk?" Balas haki.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, namaku Naruto." Ucapnya.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Haku." Jawab Haku.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Mencari tumbuhan obat? Untuk siapa? " tanya Naruto.

"Tuanku" katanya singkat sambil memetik daun dan rumput yang bisa jadi obat.

"Masih hidup rupanya Zabuza" kata Naruto santai. Haku kaget, bagaimana dia tahu.

"Kau.." Haku tak jadi berbicara saat melihat tempat Naruto tak ada Naruto disana.

Hari yang cerah, Tazuna, dan beberapa orang terlihat membangun jembatan. Para ninja yang disewa Tazuna mengawasi tak jauh dari lokasi pembangunan.

Namun, tak beberapa lama muncul kabut tebal. Para ninja yang tahu apa yang terjadi bergegas kearah Tazuna dan membentuk formasi segitiga. Dimana Tazuna berada didalamnya.

Lalu muncul sidik yang tempo hari menyerang mereka. "Sudah diduga kau masih hidup, Momochi Zabuza." Kata Kakashi dengan sikap waspada.

"Kau tak akan bisa bisa membunuhi Kakashi no Sharingan" jawab pun bertarung.

Ditempat Naruto. Tiba-tiba melesat jarum es yang sangat banyak kearah mereka. **"Doton :  
Doryuu Jouheki" **Naruto memunculkan dinding tanah untuk menghalau.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke melompat ketas dinding tanah dan bersiap dengan jutsunya **" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu "** dia mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya kearah Haku.

Melihat ada bahaya Haku membuat dinding es tebal. Lalu** "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyōshō"** Haku menciptakan ribuan tombak es mengarah ke Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak mau mati konyal membuat jutsu lagi **"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku"** semburan api berkuran cukup besar bertubrukan dengan tombak es Haku. Menciptakan uap panas yang menutupi pandangan.

"Sakura, jaga client." Perintah Naruto lalu melesat menuju Haku, diikuti Sasuke.

Pertarungan taijutsu terjadi. Haku yang merasa terdesak akhitnya melompat mundur,Dan bersiap dengan jutsunya **"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō" **dengan itu Haku menciptakan kubah es mengurung Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Dalam kubah. Naruto, dan Sasuke tak dapat berbuat banyak. Semua jutsunya dapat dimentahkan Haku.

'Sial. Jika begini bisa gawat' batin Naruto.

'Ayo Naruto, aku tahu kau kuat.' Batin Sasuke.

Haku kembali melempar banyak jarum es. Sulit menyerang dan membaca pergerakan haku, bahkan sahringan Sasuke tak membantu apapun.

'Cih, kenapa disaat seperti ini Kurama tak sadarkan diri' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Tubuhnya penuh dengan jarum.

' tidak mungkin menggunakan kekuatan itu, mereka bisa curiga' batin Naruto. Naruto masih kukuh menyembunyikan kekuatan.

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu" seru Naruto.

"Aku sedang berfikir, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mulai kesulitan mempertahankan kesadaran, begitu juga Sasuke.

Saat Haku akan mengakhiri pertarungan tiba-tiba kubahnya retak.

Diluar kubah. "**Juken**" bala bantuan datang. Tim Kurenai datang membantu. Tampak Hinata menggunakan juken memukul kubah haku dari luar. Terdapat retakan, lalu Kiba menghantamkan jutsunya** "gatsuga" **

**"BLAAAARR!" **Terjadi ledakan saat jitsu Kiba menghantam kubah Haku. Runtuh sudah kubah es Haku. Tampak Haku terlempar cukup jauh, namun masih bisa berdiri.

"Kau baik, Naruto, Sakuke?" Tanya Hinata.

" ya, " jawab mereka berdua.

Hinata membawa Naruto ke tempat Sakuara, diikuti Kiba yang membawa Sasuke. Lalu Kiba, dan Hinata kembali menyerang Haku. Karena Haku sedang lemah, Kiba, dan Hinata dapat mengalahkan Haku.

Ditempat Kakashi. "Kau tampak buruk, Kakashi." Cetus Kurenai.

"Yah" jawab Kakashi.

Dengan adanya kurenai dan shino, keadaan yang awalnya mendesak Kakashi dapat berbalik.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" Kakashi memanggil lima anjing. Lalu anjing Kakashi melesat keberbagai arah, dan secara tiba-tiba sudah menggigit, mengunci pergeeakan zabuza.

"Berakir sudah, zabuza. "**raikiri**"" Kakashi melesat capet menuju zabuza, dan menusukan raikiri pada dada kiri zabuza.

Sesaat sebelum mengenai zabuza, Haku muncul dan menjadi tameng.

" kau lihat,Kakashi. Kau tak akan bisa membunuh ku" kata zabuza.

"Kau bukanlah ninja, urusan kita sudah selesai" kata Kakashi.

Zabuza akhirnya sadar akan apa yang selama ini lakukan, dan ingin menebusnya dengan membunuh gatou. Gatou mati, saat itu juga zabuza juga mati.

Di rumah tazuna.

Suasana malam yang cerah, bintang menghias indah gelapnya Naruto dan, Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ini sudah sehari setelah pertarungan, mereka belum sadar juga.

Tapi, Sasuke lebih dulu menujukan tanda kesadaran. "Ugh" . Pintu terbuka, menu jukan Sakura membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

"Kau sadar Sasuke, ku pikir kau akan tidur lebih lama lagi" kata Sakura sedikit bercanda.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Aku tak ingin bercanda" ucap Sasuke. Sakura diam, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku lapar."jawab Sasuke. Sasuke lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Hinata masuk. "Hinata?" Sakura memastikan.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa Naruto juga sudah sadar" kata Hinata.

"Belum. Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menjaganya disini. Aku akan mencari Sasuke." Kata Sakura, meminta Hinata menggantikanya.

"Umm!" Hinata mengangguk, dan mendekati Naruto. Sakura telah pergi setelah itu.

Sementara di ruang makan rumah tazuna, tim Kurenai, dan tim Kakashi kecuali Hinata dan Naruto sedang makan malam bersama tuan rumah.

"Hinata tidak ikut makan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia akan makan nanti" jawab Sakura. Mereka lalu makan tanpa Hinata.

Kembali ke kamar. Hinata tampak berdiri di dekat jendela, memerhatikan bulan dan bintang yang begitu indah. Hinata melamun, memikirkan nasib diri yang tiada arti. Begitu keadaannya. Hinata, lahir dari keluarga hebat. Keluarga Hyuga, salah satu bangsawan konoha. Lahir dalam keluarga hebat bukanlah segalanya. Hidupnya seakan terisolasi, terabaikan. Bahkan, ayahnya tidak percaya padanya.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Naruto telah sadar. Natuto memerhatikan Hinata yang wajahnya tersinar oleh bulan. ' manis, namun menyedihkan' batin Naruto.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata basabasi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Sakura memintaku menjaga mu."jawab Hinata jujur.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kenapa kau terlihat eee melamun?" Tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Ini kali pertama mereka berbicara.

"Tidak ada"jawab Hinata tidak jujur.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat sedih, apa aku boleh tahu masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

'Sebaikya aku jujur, aku butuh teman bicara' batin Hinata. "Apa kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ya, ceritakan padaku" pinta Naruto. Naruto ikut berdiri di dekat jendela.

Hinata memulai cuthatnya. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ibunya yang meninggal, tentang Hanabi, tentang kelemahannya, dan tentang semua yang jadi beban pikirannya.

"Begitulah" kata Hinata mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, aku tahu sebuah kisah menarik" kata Naruto.

"Kisah?" Beo Hinata bingung.

"Ya, kisah Hinata Hyuga." Kata Naruto.

"Aku?" Tanya Hinata hearan.

"Bukan kau, tapi bisa jadi kau juga." "Begini, dia seorang gadis cantik sepertimu. Dia juga punya masalah yang sama dengan mu. Dia sangat hebat, bukan karena kekuatan. Tapi, karena dia pantang menyerah, aku kagum padanya. Di saat dia jatuh, dia selalu teringat oleh orang yang selalu jadi panutanya, dan dia bangkit lagi. Dia ingin menjadi seperti oarang yang dikaguminya, seorang yang juga pantang menyerah, orang yang telah menolongnya walupun dia hatus babakbelur. Hehehehehe , cerita ini lucu bukan?" Naruto selesai dengan ceritanya padahal belum ada kisah.

Diam, Naruto heran kenapa Hinata diam. Naruto lalu menengok kearah Hinata dan dia kaget.

"He-hei ke-kenapa kau?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Ada gadis menangis sambil menatap mu pastilah gugup.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata masih menangis. Membuat Naruto kalangkabut. Lalu Naruto teringat sesuatu, disaat orang menangi hanya satu yang diinginkannya. Sandaran hidup, itu yang Naruto rasakan dulu. Naruto akhirnya merengkuh Hinata yang menangis dalam diam. Berharap itu yang Hinata butuhkan. 'Tak kan ku biarkan kau menagis. Tak kan kubiarkan orang lain merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Itulah janji seumur hidup' batin Naruto.

Apa yang Hinata alami tak jauh beda dengan kehidupanya dulu. Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kesepian.

"Menangislah, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Karena kita sama" ucap Naruto.

Hancur pertahananya selama ini, dalam rengkuhan Naruto tangis Hinata pecah. Tanpa peduli ada yang mendengar, yang dia tahu dia ingin menangis.

Mereka tak sadar ada beberapa pasang mata melihatnya. Kurenai, Kurenai langsung menuju kamar ini saat mendengar tangisan Hinata. Namun, dia berhenti didepan pintu saat mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Aku yakin, semua akan indah pada waktunya" kata Naruto disela tangis Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu merasa sendiri, karena aku.. aku.. etoo aku akan berada disini untukmu" kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulut Naruto, tanpa tahu Hinata mengartikanya lain.

Hinata sudah lebih tenang, namun Naruto masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Cari keesempatan tu bocah. Hingga Hinata berkata yang ambigu "aku ingin sepertinya" kata Hinata.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa" jawab Naruto tanpa tahu maksud Hinata.

Mereka melepas pelukan, dan terlihat Hinata tersenyum sangat manis. Naruto sampai tertegun, tak disangka Hinata begitu manis.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali ke konoha. Hinata terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. 'Aku ingin sepertinya, aku ingin kau juga melihat ku, Naruto' batin Hinata.

**Tbc**

**Setelah membaca biasanya review.**

**Sampai sini dulu ya. Sampai jumpa lagi.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah review.**

**Daftar tamu_**

**Kapten Naruto: keinginan anda untuk kuchiyose udah saya konfirmasi, dan sudah saya persiapkan. Soal pair, belum bisa saya tentukan. Jadi ikuti saja sampai chapter 45**

**Hayato: maaf jika mengecewakan untuk chapter 4, maaf jika waktu kurang dari tiga hari itu lama. Akan tetapi, terimakasih.**

**Untuk review yang lain akan saya balas lewat inbox. **

**Note **daiyamondo adalah fuin abadi, tak dapat dipindah. Mungkin termasuk kekkei genkai unik.


	6. Chapter 6

Halo...! Ketemu lagi dengan, synfiksi, author baru. Hari ini ada kabar gembira nih! Hari ini chapter 6 sudah update. Wahh, cakep gak tuh. Penasaran? Langsung aja baca, dan jangan malu buat review, walaupun ceritanya membosankan.

_**Disclaimare :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan.**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""**

Seseorang bertanya padaku, 'Apa itu Ninja?'

'Guruku mengatidakan bahwa Ninja adalah orang

yang menanggung beban.'

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

Hutan kematian. Tempat yang konon terdapat ratusan binatang buas, dan tempat paling memgerikan di konoha. Di tempat itulah Naruto sekarang. Semenjak kepulangannya dari misi do nami no kuni, ei sinilah dia selalu berlatih jika tak ada misi. Di temani Hinata atau bersama Hinata.

Beberapa hari sebelum hari ini, Hokage ke-tiga membuat kebijakan. Bahwa tim genin boleh membentuk timnya sendiri. Alasannya sederhana, agar mereka dapat lebih cepat berkembang. Seseorang akan kompak bila saling mengenal baik, bukan?

Kebijakan ini dimafaatkan oleh Hinata, dan Naruto. Hanya mereka yang membentuk tim baru. Alasan Naruto keluar tim kakashi adalah tidak cocok dalam ninjutsu. Padahal sebenarnya alasanya adalah berlatih memanipulasi byakugan. Supaya dapat mengendalikan kekuatan daiyamondo yang memiliki resiko kematian.

Selain itu, lebih baik haya sedikit orang yang tahu kemampuanya dari pada banyak. Di tim ini mereka dibimbing Anko. Dan latihan mereka cukup over. Terlihat Naruto sedang mencoba memanipulasi byakugan Hinata.

Dihadapan Naruto kini ada Hinata dengan kuda-kuda bertarung. Mata byakugannya tak lepas sedikit pun dari Naruto. Naruto juga kini sudah menggunakan daiyamondonya, terlihat tanda merah didahinya. Naruto memusatkan sejumlah chakra kedahinya lalu dialirkan kematanya. **"Byakugan"** ucap Naruto.

""ARGHHHH!"

Gagal, ternyata memanipulasi doujutsu tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Ini sudah ke 10 kali dia gagal.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" Kata Hinata kawatir.

"Tak apa, kita coba lagi" kata Naruto.

Mereka kembali mencoba. **"Daiyamondo"** **"Senpoo" boff! **Kali ini Naruto menggunakan senjutsu, berharap bisa memanipulasi byakugan. Penampilan tak ada yang berubah, hanya tanda di dahinya menjalar ke sekitarnya membentuk segel naga.

**"Byakugan"** terlihat urat mata Naruto membesar. Apakah dia berhasil? Perlahan iris matanya berubah perak, dan penglihatanya seperti tembus.

"Berhasil" kata Naruto. Naruto berhasil memanipulasi byakugan Hinata. Tapi, byakugan ini hanya bisa digunakan jika Hinata berada dalam radius 1km darinya. Selebihnya kontak dengan byakugan akan putus.

"Syukurlah! Tapi kau ingat kan setelah ini harus mengajariku jutsu elemen api?" Kata Hinata. Elemen Hinata adalah api, dan angin.

"iya aku ingat" kata Naruto yang sudah menon-aktifkan daiyamondo, dan senjutsunya. Meskipun daiyamondo Naruto tidak aktif, tapi chakra Naruto tetap besar. Tipikal Uzumaki.

"Perhatikan" Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan pelan. Lalu **"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu" ** Naruto memyemburkan api besar berubah seperti naga menghantam pohon.

"BLAAAARR!"

Pohon itu terbakar api Naruto. " cobalaha" pinta Naruto. "Aku akan menemui Kurama sebentar" imbuhnya.

"Baik" Hinata kini mencobanya.

Alam bawah sadar Naruto. _"Kurama, apa menurutmu aku bisa menanam byakugan ini?"_ Tanya Naruto.

_**"Aku tidak tahu, byakugan berbeda dengan chakra"**_ kata kurama.

_"Tapi aku bisa menanam chakra senjutsu" _ucap Naruto.

_**"Senjutsu mu yang sekarang bukan sage katak. Bahakan aku tak tahu dimana energi itu berkumpul"**_ jelas Kurama.

_"Bukan sage katak?"_ Binguna Naruto.

_**"Kau ingat saat sebelum kau memindahkan ku ke tempat ini. Kau menggunakan senjutsu, dan itu bukan sage katak. Itu senjutsu lain"**_ jelasnya.

_"Tapi aku tak merasa aneh. Harusnya aku merasakanya"_ kata Naruto ngeyel.

_**"Kau pikir yang kau gunakan sekarang tubuh siapa, hah? Saat perpindahan kau hanya memiliki sedikit chakra, dan yang selama ini kau gunakan adalah chakra senjutsu daiyamondo."**_

_"Artinya?"_

_**"Artinya. Menggunakan senjutsu atau tidak itu sama saja. Karena kau tak memiliki chakra selain senjutsu" **_kata kurama lagi.

_"Jadi begitu ya. Selama ini yang ku gunakan adalah senjutsu dalam skala kecil begitu?" _

_**"Mungkin saja, yang ku rasakan chakra mu sudah tercampur. Jadi tak heran jika kau bisa dengan mudah menggunakan senjutsu" **_kata Kurama lagi.

_"Mungkin kau benar." _Ucap Naruto.

_**"Tapi, ingatlah Naruto. Daiyamondo tak bisa digunakan di dunia genjutsu lawan. Jadi, berhati-hatilah pada pengguna genjutsu. Walaupun kau punya genjutsu kuat, itu percuma saat kau terkena genjutsu, kau tak bisa menggunakan daiyamondo." **_Jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

_"Aku mengerti. Tapi, dari mana kau tahu itu?"_ Tanya Naruto.

_**"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku berada dalam diri mu**_

_**Segel yang dibuat minato memungkinkan aku membaca pikiran mu"**_ jelas kurama.

_"Jadi begitu. Tapi itu tak berlaku sekarang kan. Segel itu sudah berubah. Kau berada dalam segel daiyamondo. Inilah penangkal genjutsu ku, Kurama. Jika aku kehilangan akses daiyamondo, maka kekuatan mulah pilihan tepat."_ Kata Naruto.

_**"Cedik juga kau, manjadikan ku jembatan menuju ability daiyamondo."**_ Ucap Kurama.

_"Tentu saja, ini demi keselamatan kita. Sampai aku menemukan cara agar kebal genjutsu" _ taka Naruto percaya diri.

_**"Hohoho. Ada yang belum kau ketahui, Naruto?"**_ Kata Kurama membuat Naruto penasaran.

Tanya Naruto.

_**"Kau akan tahu nanti jika sudah saatnya. Sebelum itu, perkuat fisik, dan kontrol chakra mu." **_

Diketahui bahwa chakra Naruto adalah senjutsu dalam mode biasa. Saat dalam mode daiyamondo, chakranya akan setara dengan 9 biju, dan sulit dikendalikan. Sebab itulah Naruto berlatih kontrol chakra. Jika belum mencapai kontrol chakra level yang dibutuhkan, Naruto bisa membuka gerbang senjutsu alam. Memungkinkan Naruto menekan senjutsu daiyamondo dengan energi dari alam sekitar tanpa mengurangi abilitynya. Namun, jika terlalu lama digunakan tubuh akan lumpuh. Karena senjutsu ini merusak sel tubuh terbebani chakra tanpa batas yang terus terisi.

Jadi kesimpulanya lebih baik pakai senjutsu dari daiyamondo.

Sementara itu, ditempat Hinata. Tampak Hinata yang sudah kelelahan. Lalu memutuskan untuk beristirahat didekat Naruto yang meditasi. Hinata lalu duduk dengan hati-hati, tak ingin Naruto merasa terganggu akan keahdiaranya.

Selama mereka berlatih bersama Anko. Mereka banyak peningkatan. Terutama Naruto yang sudah memcapai control chakra level 8 dari 10 level untuk menyetabilkan kekuatanya. Lalu Hinata yang diajari teknik intimidasi, dan taijutsu. Jika mereka beradu taijutsu yang menang pastilah Hinata. Karena Naruto tidak bisa unggul dibidang ini.

Mereka bertiga, Hinata, Naruto dan Anko sebagai pembimbing menamakan kelompok ini "vampir" kelompok dengan kemampuan rahasia. Jadi, tak heran jika mereka masih menyembunyikan kekuatan. Seperti vampir yang menyembunyikan taring untuk memperdaya korban. Itulah mereka.

Naruto, kini telah membuka mata. Anko pun juga telah kembali dari kantor Hokage. Mereka kemudian ngobrol ringan untuk melepas lelah. Mereka begitu akrab. Seperti keluarga saja.

"Kulihat kalian berkembang pesat" kata Anko.

"Kurasa biasa saja, sensei" jawab Naruto.

"Benar yang dikatakan Naruto, mengumbar taring bukan sesuatu yang bagus" ucap Hinata membenarkan.

"Yah, itulah kenapa kita menyebutnya vampir" kata Anko.

"Hahaha! kau benar, sensei" Naruto

"Hihihi vampir ya? Terdengar lucu" Hinata.

"Hahaha. Yang lucu itu kau Hinata" anko.

Matahari semakin turun. Pertanda hari sudah sore. Itu artinya waktunya kembali ke rumah. Naruto, dan Hinata juga sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sementar itu ditempat Kakashi.

"Sudah hampir gelap, kita kembali" ajak Kakashi.

"Ya" jawab kedua muridnya. Ternyata mereka juga berlatih keras. Hemnt, mungkin karena dua bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian chunin. Jadi mereka berlatih keras, mungkin saja kan.

Secene beralih ke Hinata.

Terlihat Hinata sedang dalam keadaan yang orang biasa katakan tertekan. Sebab, saat ini Hinata sedang dihadap kan dengan situasi dimana semua orang merendahkah kemampuanya, tak percaya akan kepantasan Hinata sebagai calon kepala klan Hyuga.

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya klasik. Terdapat beberapa orang dewasa, dan 3 Orang anak. Mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai kaprmimpinan klan selanjutnya. Kandidat utama adalah Hyuga Hinata.

"Hiashi-sama! Saya rasa Hinata-sama tak akan mampu mengemban tugas sebagai pemimpin berikutnya. Saya berfikir Hinata-sama sangat lemah" kata salah seorang anggota hyuga yang ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Maaf hiashi-sama! Saya rasa juga begitu. Klan kita akan terlihat lemah jika Hinata-sama yang memimpin. Tolong pertimbangkan itu." Ujar anggota yang lainya.

"Ya itu benar" kata seorang hyuga lain "ya aku juga setuju" "dia terlalu lemah" "dia tak akan mampu" sahutan demi sahutan terdengar dan mulai membuat gaduh.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah menahan amarah. Hinata meremas ujung jaketnya, berharap amarahnya dapat reda. Mereka yang melihat Hinata mengira bahwa Hinata sedih, memahan diri agar tidak menagis.

"DIAM" bentak Hiashi pada mereka. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kalian memang benar. Maaf Hinata, mungkin Hanabi lebih pantas dari mu. Kau bisa saja merebut kepemimpinan itu jika kau bisa mengalahkan Hanabi." Tutur Hiashi menjelaskan.

"Maaf ayah, mungkin Hanabi memang lebih pantas" kata Hinata lirih. Dalam hatinya cukup sedih juga karena tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Tapi itu sudah jalan yang dipilih, menyembunyikan kekuatannya sebaik mungkin.

Hinata lalu memohon diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata berjalan dengan gontai, saat ini dia butuh teman bicara. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto. Biasanya jam segini dia ada di kedai ramen. Belum sempat Hinata keluar halaman, suara mengejutkanya.

"Kau memang lemah, sudah menjadi takdirmu disingkirkan" ucap suara laki-laki. Hinata hanya diam.

"Kau seharusnya mati saat itu." Kata pemuda itu. Hinata tahu kemana ini akan berujung.

"Sebenci itu kan kamu pada ku, kakak?" Ucap Hinata pelan. Hinata terlalu takut pada pemuda ini.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya?, dan jangan panggil aku kakak, aku bukan kakak mu!" Kata Neji. Orang yang Hinata sebeut kakak.

"Maaf! Aku tahu aku lemah. Tapi kenapa kau membenci ku? Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia dibenci.

"Kau memang lemah, dan karena kelemahan mu ayah ku harus dikorbankan. Demi melindungi orang tak berguna sepertimu" kata kata Neji tajam, dan setiap katnya mempu membuat Hinata jatuh.

"A-aku tak mengerti" kata Hinata. Suaranya semakin merendah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Badan Hinata bergetar, Hinata takut. Ketakutan yang aneh. Hinata tak merasa terancam, tapi hatinya berkata takut.

Seusai mengatakan itu Neji pergi. Kata-kata Neji masih terngiang jelas. Terus, dan terus kata itu seolah diucapkan berkali-kali. Hinata ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tak mau keluar. Hinata ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Suaranya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Saat ini Hinata sedang berjalan di jalanan konoha. Hinata beejalan tak tentu arah. Kata itu tak mau hilang dari pikiranya. Kata yang tak Hinata pahami apa maksudnya, tapi bisa membuat Hinata merasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya sejak dulu Hinata ingin tahu kenapa Neji terlihat tidak suka padanya. Ternyata itu berhubungan dengan kematian pamannya, tapi kenapa dia yang disalahkan?

Hinata bejalan dengan gontai. Badannya seakan sangat lemah sekarang. Untuk menopang berat badannya saja seperti tak sanggup.

**BRUGGH **

"Hinata, oi Hinata. Bangunlah!" Seru Naruto sambil menepuk pipi Hinata pelan.

"Naruto?" Gunam Hinata lalu kembali pingsan.

Naruto pun membawa tubuh pingsan Hinata ke rumah Anko. Naruto membaringkan Hinata pada kasur di sebuah kamar. Anko memandang bingung mereka. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Batin Anko memandang bingung mereka.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Hinata siuman. Naruto menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan Hinata menceritakan pada Naruto juga Anko. Naruto, dan Anko mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan tenang. Setelah cukup lama Hinata mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Kematian Hizashi" kata Anko. "Kau tahu sesuatu Sensei?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Sedikit. Ini adalah rahasia Konoha, dan klan Hyuga." Anko pun menceritakan apa yang dia tahu. Kebenaran kematian paman Hinata. Hinata mendengarnya cukup terkejut. Pasalnya ceritanya moral perkataan Neji.

"Aku yakin kau tak bersalah dalam hal ini, Hinata." Kata Naruto memberi semangat. " jangan khawatir semua akan baik baik saja." Imbuhnya.

"Naruto benar Hinata. Jangan sampai ini melemahkan mu" kata Anko.

Setelah itu Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Lalu Naruto juga pulang ke rumahnya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah kembali berseri yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Hari ini waktunya bagi Hinata, dan Naruto berlatih. Mereka tak hanya berdua, tim Kakashi juga akan bergabung. Mereka akan melakukan spairing. Hinata melawan Sakura, dan Naruto melawan Sasuke.

Pertandingan pertama adalah Hinata vs Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah petarung jarak dekat. Sakura, dan Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. **"Byakugan" **Hinata menggunakan byakugannya. Sakura berlari dengan cepat, dan memukul wajah Hinata. Tapi Hinata dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan memiringkan kepala. Merasa serangn pertama gagal, Sakura mencoba cara lain dengan mengangkat kakinya mengincar dagu Hinata. Namun gagal, tendangan sakura dapat ditahan oleh Hinata.

Mereka terlihat seimbang. Gerakan mereka bagaikan tarian dansa. Tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil mendarat kan pukulan. Mereka melompat mumdur untuk memgambil napas, dan memikirkan strategi.

Mereka kembali melesat, dengan kunai ditang mereka. Menyerang dan terus menyerang berharap dapat memberikan luka pada lawan. Pertarungan mereka sampai nanti pun akan imbang. Mungkin yang jdi penentu adalah kapasitas chakra. Mereka kembali melompat mundur, menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengaran mereka.

"Cukup Sakura, Hinata." Ucap seorang shinobi bermasker. Kakashi Hatake, begitu namanya disebut.

Setelah itu kini tiba giliran Sasuke, dan Naruto. Mereka hanya boleh menggunakan taijutsu. Kunai diperbolehkan dalam pertarungan ini. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Sasuke melesat lebih dulu lalu diikuti Naruto. Tink.. suara kunai beradu. Sasuke mencoba menekan lebih kuat lagi. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah. Merasa sia-sia, Sasuke mencoba menendang rusuk Naruto. Tapi masih bisa ditangkis Naruto dengan menekuk lututnya dan mengangkat keatas.

Karena tak membuahkan hasil, mereka akhirnya melompat mundur dan bersiap dengan serangn berikutnya. Jual beli pukulan telah terjadi. Belum ada yang mengalah. Naruto menghilang lalu muncul dibelakan sasuke dan menendang punggungnya. Namum sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbalik dan memukul perut Naruto. Naruto terlempar jauh. Masih belum puas dengan itu, Sasuke melesat lagi menuju tempat Naruto terlempar, dan melakukan tendangan memutar kebawah.

"BLAAAARR!"

Terdaji sedikit ledakan di sana. Setelah asap tipis terlihat cekungan pada tanah bekas serangan Sasuke. Namun Naruto tak terdapat Naruto disana. Sepi sekali, diman Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto muncu dari atas Sasuke, dan melemparkan beberapa suriken kearah Sasuke. Tapi dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan melompat mereka samping. Itulah rencananya, saat Sasuke diudara Naruto Melemparkan suriken bertali, dan melilit Sasuke. Saat Sasuke tak bisa bergerak, Naruto melemparkan banyak suriken lain. Saauke terkena suriken naruto, lalu berubah jadi batang pohon.

Saauke lalu muncu dibelakang Naruto menebaskan kunai ke naruto. Namun masih dapat ditangkis naruto. Mereka kemudian melompat mundur lagi, mengatur nafas.

"Cukup!" Kata Kakashi. Mereka pun selesai latih tanding.

"Untuk ukuran genin kalian sudah sangat kuat" kata kakashi memuji.

"Untuk merayakanya ayo kita makan rame-rame." Ajak naruto dengan semangat menggebu.

.

.

.

Mereka lekas menuju ke kedai Ichiraku. Hari ini Kakashi akan mentraktir mereka semua. Katanya dia baru saja dapat bonus dari Hokage ke-tiga. Siapa sangka Hokage ke-tiga begitu baik? Lalu Kakashi yang konon katanya shinobi pelit jadi dermawan. Yaa. Kata orochimaru semua manusia akan berubah, atau mati sebelum berubah.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sejak kapan kau jadi baik sekali?" Kata naruto.

"Hhoo? Jadi kau bilang selama ini aku tidak baik, Naruto?" Kata Kakashi disertai wajah yang dibuat horor.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu. Maksudku... aah sudahlah" kata Naruto membingungkan.

"Mungkin Naruto bilang selama ini kau pelit, sensei" kata hinata membangunkan singa tidur.

"Tidaaakkk. Dia bohong, sensei. Ya kan Hinata?" Kata Naruto. Naruto melotot ke arah Hinata. Hinata malah bingung dengan itu.

"Aku juga pernah dengar kabar itu" kata sakura ambigu. Naruto, hinata, dan kakashi memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja." Kata Sakura yang malah jadi aneh.

.

.

"Ahh kenyangnya. Sering-sering saja sensei mentraktir kita." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Kau makan hanya 1Mangkuk?" Tanya kakashi bingung. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Ee? Apa ada masalah dengan itu? Aku juga mengerti kenapa." Kata naruto yang juga tak mengerti kenapa.

"Kau juga berubah Naruto." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Emm.. begini. Menurut manga yang pernah ku baca, setiap manusia akan berubah atau mati sebelum berubah" jelas naruto. Mereka yang mendengar hanya magut-magut, entah paham atau tidak.

"Teman-teman, kakashi-sensei. Aku pergi dulu yaa, dan terima kasih. Ayo Hinata ku antar pulang." Kata Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk pergi. Sakura memandangnya iri, lalu memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak" ucap Sasuke yang mengerti arti pandangan Sakura. "Hhhh..." Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kakashi tersenyum. Naruto sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Naruto, dan Hinata tiba di rumah Hinata. Lalu Naruto pamit pulang karena hari mulai gelapnya. Hinata pun mengiyakannya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, hinata masuk kedalam rumah. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang berbicara. Membicarakan tentangnya yang lemah. Hinata hanya sabar sampai waktu itu tiba. Jika Hinata bukan gadis yang berhati putih, bisa dipastikan dia akan berontak.

["Mereka yang sabar, dan berusaha keraslah yang akan melampaui batas dirinya sendiri"] Hinata mengingat kata Naruto yang membuatnya tetap bertahan.

Menghiraukan itu, Hinata pantas bergegas menuju kamarnya. Latihan hari ini cukup menguras tenaga, walau hanya taijutsu. Karena taijutsu mengandalkannkekuatan fisik, jadilah dia letih.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari.

Di kantor Hokage.

"Hinata, naruto. Misi kalian kali ini adalah mengantar surat perjanjian konoha dengan nami no kuni. Bawa ini!" Kata hokage menjelaskan misi mereka, dan memberikan Naruto sebuah gulungan perjanjian.

"Perjanjian apa, kakek" tanya Naruto.

"Kerja sama, tentu saja. Konoha akan melindungi nami no kuni, dan mereka harus membayar berupa pangan pada konoha." Jelas hokage ke tiga.

Naruto, dan juga Hinata akhirnya pamit, dan bersiap menjalankan misinya.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang desa, terlihat naruto, dan hinata telah siap menjalankan misinya. Ini misi pertama mereka setelah lama luhur sesusai misi di nami. Naruto, dan hinata berjalan santai menuju nami. Mereka tidak dalam situasi darururat, jadi waktu bukan masalah.

Dalam misi kali ini berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Jalan yang mereka lalui seakan telah diamankan seseorang. Desa nami sudah di depan mata. Hanya perlu melewati jembatan besar, dan berjalan sedikit saja mereka akan sampai pada kantor kepala desa. Tazuna, seorang pembuat jembatan yang ditunjuk menjadi pimpinan desa nami.

Mereka telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Di sana Naruto, dan Hinata disambut hangat oleh warga yang berpapasan. Katakanlah mereka tak akan melupakan jasa Naruto, dan kelompoknya.

"Narito-sama, hinata-sama! Tazuna-sama sudah menunggu di dalam. Mari ikuti saya" Kata salah satu penjaga di sana (bukan shinobi).

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto lalu mengikuti penjaga itu bersama Hinata.

Tok tok tok

"Saya sanji mengantar Naruto-sama utusan konoha" kata penjaga dari luar pintu.

"Masuk lah" kata seaeorang dari balik pintu.

"Naruto-sama. Hinata-sama! Silahkan masuk." Penjaga itu membukakan pintu dan mepersilahkan masuk Naruto, dan Hinata.

"Selamat datang. Pahlawan ku! Tak ku sangka anda yang akan datang" sambut tazuna.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan tazuna-sama. Kami shinobi biasa, tak sepantasnya mendapat penghargaan" kata Naruto merendah.

"Anda yang terlalu merendah, karena jasa kalian kami menjadi lebih makmur." Kata tazuna lagi.

"Itu sudah tugas kami. Langsung saja, kami menyampaikan pesan hokage-sama kepada anda. Silahkan periksa." Kata naruto sopan.

Lalu tazuna memeriksa kau surat itu. "Tentu saja akan kami setujui. Sampaikan salam ku pada hokage-sama." Kata tazuna menyerahkan surat balasan.

"Tentu, kami mohon undur diri." Kata Naruto pamit.

"Baiklah. Penjaga! Antarkan mereka sampai perbatasan" perintah tazuna pada penjaga di sampingnya.

"Saya rasa tidak perlu repot-repot" kata Naruto menolak.

"Baiklah. Hati-hatilah."

"Dimengerti."

Naruto, dan hinata akhirnya meninggalkan nami no kuni. Perjalanan pulang pun sangat mulus tanpa ada hambatan. Mereka berjalan santai dalam hutan. Hingga keanehan mereka rasakan.

"Naruto! Bukankah seharusnya kita sudah sampai perbatasan konoha? Ini aneh, kita seperti berputar-putar saja." Kata Hinata menjelaskan yang dia rasakan.

'Gawat' hatin naruto. "Kita terperangkap" kata naruto.

"Apa ini genjutsu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tetap waspada" kata naruto memperingatkan.

"Baik. **Byakugan**" Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Semua seperti normal. Apa ini benar genjutsu?" Sambung Hinata.

"Siapapun pengguna jutsu ini pasti orang yang kuat, terus bergerak." Kata Naruto.

Narito, dan Hinata sampai pada suatu tempat yang asing bagi mereka. Sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Terdapat hamparan bunga yang keaeluruhan berwarna putih. Indah memang, tapi mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Bunga putih itu ternoda warna merah. Bisa dipastikan itu darah.

"Selamat datang. Kiroi!" Kata seseorang yang muncul secara misterius di harapan mereka berjarak 20 Meter.

"Siapa kau" ucap Naruto.

"Aku? Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku" kata orang itu. Belum jelas rupanya, karena hanya blur yang terlihat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Kau benar! Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Lalu siapa kau?" Kata orang itu.

"Aku..?" Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Walaupun Naruto ingin mengucap sesuatu, namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bingung? Kau tak tahu siapa diri mu, tapi kau bertanya siapa aku? Lucu sekali kiroi" kata orang itu yang perlahan menunjukan dirinya.

"Kau?" Ucap Naruto kaget. Dia tampak familiar dengan makhluk itu.

"Shiroi." Ucapnya. Seorang wanita serba putih. Rambut putih, bergaun putih mulut putih, hanya mata yang berwarna merah. Dia bukan manusia.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Naruto?" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Entahlah. Tak banyak yang ku ingat

Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu, tapi di mana aku juga tak tahu.

" apa maumu, shiroi?" Kata Naruto tajam. Namun, itu tak berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau sudah memanggil nama ku? Mau ku adalah membunuh mu" katanya santai.

"Jangan harap" kata naruto. Naruto mulai mengaktifkan segel daiyamondo, namun tidak bisa. Kekuatannya seakan hilang. 'Ternyata benar ini genjutsu' hatinya Naruto.

"Kenapa kiroi? Kau kehilangan kekuatan mu? Ini adalah genjutsu. Kelemahan mu, bukan?" Katanya masih terdengar santai. Hinata mulai menyerang.

**"Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku" **Hinata menyemburkan api besar yang membakar seluruh padang bunga. Namun, tak lama api padam, dan orang itu masih berdiri tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

"Mustahil!" Ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Serangan seperti itu bukan masalah untuk ku.** byakugan" **ucap shiroi.

"A-Apa?" Kaget Hinata. Karena Hinata terlalu kaget, dia lengah. Sebuah pukulan mengenainya telak.

**"Juken" ** orang itu bergerak sangat cepat, dan memukul Hinata dengan jutsu Hinata sendiri.

Hinata terpelanting karena kerasnya pukulan itu. Hinata mencoba berdiri tapi tak mampu. Semua tenaganya seakan terkuras habis. Hinata hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya roboh. Naruto ingin menolong hinata, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Tubuhnya kaku seperti terikat jutsu nara.

"Satu tumbang. Sekarang tinggal kau sendirian." Kata orang itu masih santai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya naruto pada siapapun.

"Level 8 ya. Tapi sayang masa mu sudah berakhir, kiroi." Katanya yang tak Naruto pahami.

Naruto memejamkan mata, dan berharap ada keajaiban. 'Kurama' batin naruto. Seperti perintah, Chakra Kurama merembes keluar membentuk semacam armor cahaya yang menyelimuti naruto. Naruto akhirnya bisa bergerak, lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata, memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Hinata sepertinya hanya kehabisan chakra.

"Jawab aku! Siapa kau? Aku Naruto jinchuriki ekor sembilan" kata naruto bertanya, dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Menarik! Nama ku shiroi. Daiyamondo no Ningyou." Katanya. Apa meksudnya?

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau belum menyadarinya, kiroi?" Tanyanya yang menambah bingung naruto. "Biarkan aku menjelaskan sedikit. Akulah inti daiyamondo" jelasnya singkat.

"Inti? Kau hanya boneka. Jangan bicara hal aneh" kata Naruto yang mulai merasa dipermainkan.

"Jika kau ingin jawaban, Kalahkan aku. Tapi, Dengan level 8 itu mustahil. Setidaknya kau butuh level 9. Tapi sayang, level 9 bisa didapat melalui ku." Katanya.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menyerangnya dengan cepat. Yang Naruto tahu daiyamondo tak berguna dalam ilusi. Boneka aneh itu termasuk pengguna atau memang benar inti daiyamondo. Jadi taijutsu mungkin masih jadi kelemahan dirinya.

Naruto menyerang menggunakan taijutsu. Dengan bantuan Kurama kecepatanya berlipat. Selama ini latihan fisiknya terbukti berguna. Naruto dengan insting hewan berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada boneka itu. Namun itu tak membuat boneka itu tumbang.

Naruto berlari lagi untuk menyerang. Kecepatan boneka itu juga sama cepatnya. Walaupun Naruto bisa menggunakan ninjutsu, tapi jika lawannya daiyamondo akan percuma. Daiyamondo akan memanipulasi ninjutsunya dan akan merugikannya. Taijutsu lah satu-satunya cara.

Setelah lama bertarung yang hampir seimbang. Naruto mendapat kesempatan menyerang, dan telak mengenai boneka itu. Boneka terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menghilang. Lalu Naruto menghilangakan mode Kurama. Setelah beberapa saat muncul boneka lain yang sama persis. Hanya matanya kali ini berwarna kuning, di bawah leher terlihat jelas lambang daiyamondo. Dialah daiyamondo no Ningyou yang seaungguhnya.

"Kiroi! Aku ucapkan selamat kau telah mendapat level 9. Yang tadi itu adalah penguji daiyamondo. Aku adalah daiyamondo no Ningyou yang sebenarnya. Kau boleh merasa senang sekarang." Kata boneka itu.

"Apa maksud mu? " tanya naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar. Tanda di dahinya muncul lalu menghilang lagi. Di bawah leher Naruto muncul lambang yang sama seperti pada boneka itu. Lambang daiyamondo, berbentuk berlian seukuran kelereng.

"Kau telah melepaskan segel ke sembilan. Kau bisa menngunakan kekuatan daiyamondo yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak perlu takut dengan ilusi lagi. Tapi, kau akan mati jika kau tidak bisa miningkatkan ke level 2 Atau 10. Dalam waktu kurang dari 13 hari" Kata boneka wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa level yang kau maksud?" Tanya naruto.

"Level 1 Sampai lima hanya pelindung. Level 6 merubah chakra biasa dengan senjutsu alam pohon. Level 7 membuka total aliran senjutsu alam pohon. Level 8 membuka gerbang dimemsi daiyamondo. Level 9 Membuka seluruh senjutsu Ningyou, dan menutup aliran senjutsu alam pohon secara sempurna." Jelasnya yang sulit dipahami. Anehnya naruto paham.

"Tentu kau paham apa resiko ditiap level. Apa saja keuntungan dan kerugiannya, bukan?"

"Apa yang ada dinlevel 9?" Tanya naruto.

"Senjutsu kegelapan Ningyou. Senjutsu liar yang dapat membunuh pengguna. Dalam tahap ini, senjutsu alam pohon tak bisa kau gunakan jika kau membuka segel daiyamondo. Secara otomatis kau akan menggunakan Ningyou jika segel daiyamondo kau buka. Kematian sangat dekat dengan mu" jelasnya.

"Pasti ada cara mengatasi ini kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya satu. Berlatih di dimensi daiyamondo." Jelasnya.

"10 hari. Jika gagal maka mati" lajnjutnya

Lalu tubuh Naruto kembali berpendar, dari lambang daiyamondo keluar darah segar membentuk aksara rumit yang kemudian hilang seperti masuk ke dalam diri Naruto.

"Aku akan menjemput mu, atau kau datang sendiri pada ku untuk itu. Kau punya 3 hari dari sekarang." Kata wanita itu lalu hilang.

Naruto sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Level 9 Atau yang sering naruto sebut kontrol chakra adalah level pembukaan segel. Level 9 Membuka seluruh segel yang ada. Chakra naruto dalam keadaan normal masih sama yaitu senjutsu alam pohon. Jika level 7 Membuka aliran chakra pohon, di level 9 Kebalikanya. Dalam keadaan normal naruto masih bisa menggunakan jutsu elemen.

.

.

.

.

Konoha, setelah pertemuan naruto dengan daiyamonda no ningyou atau biasa di penggil shiroi, naruto melaporkan hasil misinya(pertarungan dg ningyou shiroi tak termasuk). Setelah urusannya selesai di kantor Hokage, Naruto pergi bersama Hinata. Waktunya tak banyak, dia harus siap jika hal buruk terjadi.

Tak ada informasi yang jelas mengenai level 9 yang memiliki resiko kematian 60 persen. Hanya yang bertekat kuatlah yang berhasil. Apa naruto termasuk di dalamnya? Entahlah...

Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat akan apa yang terjadi. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Itu disebabkan shiroi menghapus ingatan selama pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini Naruto tidak ikut berlatih bersama Hinata. Dia akan menuju dimensi daiyamondo(seperti kamui) untuk berlatih. Walaupun tahu resiko jika gagal, tapi jika tidak berlatih tetap saja mati.

Cara memasuki dimensi itu cukup merepotkan. Dia tak bisa masuk sendiri selama di level 9 ini. Harus melalui boneka itu.

Hari ini di sebuah hutan muncul boneka wanita yang cantik. Dari jauh memang seperti manusia.

"Ayo pergi, kiroi. Dan jadilah ningyou"


	7. Chapter 7

Halo...! Ketemu lagi dengan, synfiksi, author baru. Hari ini ada kabar gembira nih! Hari ini chapter 7 sudah update. Wahh, cakep gak tuh. Penasaran? Langsung aja baca, dan jangan malu buat review, walaupun ceritanya membosankan.

_**Disclaimare :**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Perhatian : OOC, Typo, gaje, abal-abal, alur tidak jelas maklum masih baru. Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan**__**.**_

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

"Ayo pergi, kiroi. Dan jadilah Ningyou"

**Daiyamondo no Ningyou**

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang ninja level genin. Seorang bocah yang dianggap sampah bagi warga desanya. Seorang bocah yang dinilai berbahaya karena monster dalam perutnya. Tidak seorang pun yang tak mengenalnya. Naruto si pembuat onar, Naruto yang bodoh, Naruto si monster terkutuk.

Naruto memang bodoh, bodoh karena kepeduliannya. Naruto memang pembuat onar, karena dia berusaha membuat orang mengakui. Naruto memang berbahaya, berbahaya untuk melindungi Konoha.

Suatu saat Naruto yakin akan diakui. Naruto yakin setiap orang akan berubah. Naruto juga berusaha jadi lebih baik. Demi desa, demi orang yang berharga, demi raja Konoha, demi diri sendiri, dan demi desa Naruto rela mengorbankan waktu remajanya untuk berlatih. Guncangan mental sering Naruto alami. Meregang nyawa adalah hal biasa.

Siapa Naruto? Naruto adalah seorang yang pantang menyerah. Bagaimana Naruto? Naruto adalah seorang pekerja keras. Setelah sekian lama hidup di desa Konoha, hanya sedikit yang tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Naruto, genin Konoha. Sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk memenuhi janjinya pada daiyamondo no Ningyou. Janji yang untuk berlatih taruhan nyawa, janji menjadi seorang Ningyou. Untuk raja Konoha, Naruto tak akan mati dalam latihan.

**Flashback**

Hutan Konoha atau hutan kematian, salah satu hutan yang dinilai berbahaya bagi orang awam. Tidak malam tidak siang, hutan ini tetap saja menakutkan. Bagi ninja Konoha, hutan ini adalah tempat yang harus ditaklukan sebelum menjadi chunin.

Di hutan yang lebat, terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar. Naruto tengah menunggu seseorang. Seorang yang akan mengajarinya menjadi Ningyou.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama. Muncul sebuah pendar putih di depan Naruto. Pendar putih yang menyilaukan mata itu perlahan lenyap menyisakan sosok wanita cantik bergaun putih. Sosok wanita yang selalu tersenyum dalam segala situasi.

Sosok wanita itu mendekati Naruto dengan langkah yang pelan, dan anggun. Shiroi Ningyou adalah nama sosok itu. Seorang atau sebuah boneka dari dunia daiyamondo.

"Kiroi! Sudahkah kau siap?" Kata Shiroi yang telag bereda satu meter dari Naruto.

"Kapan pun aku siap, Shiroi" jawab Naruto yang tenang.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Jangan mati, dan jadilah Ningyou" kata Shiroi meyakinkan.

Lalu Shiroi ngulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Tanpa ragu Naruto menerima uluran tangan Shiroi. Setelah mereka bersentuhan, muncul pendar dari symbol yang bereda di bawah leher Naruto, dan Shiroi.

Di suatu tempat yang mirip hutan muncul setitik cahaya yang perlahan membesar. Setelah cahaya memudar menampilkan Naruto dan Shiroi yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Inilah isi daiyamondo. Dunia mimpi indah. Disini tak ada air, manusia tidak dapat hidup disini kecuali Ningyou." Kata Shiroi mengenalkan dunianya.

"Bagaimana pohon hidup?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pohon disini bisa hidup tanpa air. Di atas sana adalah tempat kami tinggal. Kau akan ke sana jika berhasil atau mati, dan jadi pohon jika gagal." Kata Shiroi menjelaskan.

"Apa karena itu pengguna sebelum aku mati?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak. Dia mati sebelum datang ke tempat ini." Jawab Shiroi.

Naruto sedikit mengerti kenapa pengguna sebelumnya mati. Naruto akan berjuang disini. Demi sang raja.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya duduk diam di sini. Menyerap senjutsu, dan menyetabilkannya. Jika kau merasa dingin artinya kau kekurangan senjutsu, jika panas maka kebalikannya." Jelas Shiroi.

"Hanya itu?' Remeh Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkan. Kau bisa mati sia-siia. Kau punya waktu 10 Hari. Setelah itu berhasil, kita pergi ke dunia atas. Di sana kita akan menyerap senjutsu yang mudah dikendalika." Kata Shiroi.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke atas saja jika lebih mudah" kata Naruto.

"Kau harus memiliki chakra yang cukup untuk menembus portalnya. Hanya ini caranya" kata Shiroi yang selalu sabar menanggapi Naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku mulai" kata Naruto.

"Kita akan melanjutkan besok. Persiapkan dirimu" ucap Shiroi memcegah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menurut patuh. Lalu mereka kembali ke dunia shinobi. Dunia shinobi, dan daiyamondo terhubung melalui segel daiyamondo. Hampir sama dengan dunia myobokuzan.

**Flashback end**

Naruto telah selesai dengan persiapanya. Lalu datang Shiroi menjemput Naruto pergi. Setibanya di dunia daiyamondo Naruto dikejutkan dengan ribuan boneka yang sedang duduk diam.

"Mereka akan menemani mu." Jawab Shiroi manjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti" balas Naruto.

Lalu Naruto duduk bersila, dan memulai latihanya.

Sementara itu di dunia shinobi.

Terlihat Hinata berlatih bersama Anko. Hinata berlatih sangat keras agar nanti tidak menjadi beban dalam tim. Karena dalam ujian chunin mendatang akan dibentuk tim dengan 3 anggota.

Hinata terlihat sedang melatih teknik klan hyuga, dan beberapa jutsu elemen api. Semua jutsu yang Anko kuasai akan diturunkan pada Hinata.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih dari ini, Hinata. Fokuslah" tegur Anko yang melihat cara latihan Hinata.

"Maaf" jawab Hinata.

"Jika kau ingin kuat, berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kata Anko lagi.

"Baik sensei" Hinata kembali berlatih dalam pengawasan Anko.

**"Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu" **Anko menyerang Hinata secara mendadak.

Hinata yang sudah fokus dan selalu waspada dapat menyadari serangan Anko. **"kaiten" **Hinata membuat pertahanan dengan memutar tubuhnya, dan melepaskan chakra ke seluruh permukaan kulit.

"Lumayan" kata Anko. "Kita akhiri latihan ini." Sambungnya.

"Aku mengerti" balas Hinata.

Setelah berlatih Hinata, dan Anko berpisah. Anko akan menghadap Hokage. Lalu Hinata akan kembali kerumah.

Keesokan harinya. Saat Hinata pergi menuju tempat latihan, Hinata di temui seorang Anbu penjemput.

"Hokage-sama memanggil anda" kata anbu itu.

"Aku ke sana" jawab Hinata.

Setelah anbu itu menghilang, Hinata berlari ke gedung Hokage. Sesampainya di sana sudah ada Anko yang menunggunya.

"Sudah datang ya. Misi untuk kalian adalah mengantarkan surat undangan ujian chunin ke suna" kata Hokage ke tiga.

"Baik. Kami mohon diri" ucap Anko.

Lalu Hinata dan Anko pergi dari gedung Hokage untuk bersiap menjalankan misi. Misi yang tergolong mudah namun juga kadang berbahaya.

"Hinata, kita akan bertemu di gerbang 30 menit lagi" kata Anko.

"Baik sensei" jawab Hinata.

30 menit kemudian Hinata dan Anko sudah berada di gerbang Konoha. Hinata, dan Anko berlari menuju arah desa suna. Setelah memasuki kawasan hutan, mereka melompat kedahan pohon satu ke dahan yang lain.

Perjalanan mereka aman sebelum ada sekelompok bandit menghadang mereka.

"Serahkan harta kalian nona manis" kata salah satu dari 6 bandit itu.

"Kami tidak mempunyai barang berharga" jawab Hinata tenang.

"Begitukah? Ku rasa tubuh kalian cukup berharga" kata bandit itu dengan tampang mesum.

"Maaf. Kami buru-buru" kata Hinata mengabaikan ucapan bandit itu.

"Kurang ajar, serang mereka" perintah bandit tadi pada anak buahnya.

Para bandit itu menyerang Hinata dan Anko dengan pedang. Sebelum mereka dapat mendekat Hinata sudah siap dengan jutsunya.

**"Futon: Renkudan" **Hinata meniupkan bola angin yang dapat meledak jika menyentuh target.

"BLAAAARR!" Terjadi ledakan saat bola anginnya mengenai salah satu dari mereka.

Ledakan itu tidak besar. Masih ada yang selamat dari ledakan itu. Kini tersisa 3 bandit lagi bagian Anko yang sejak tadi diam.

**Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu **Anko menciptakan api berbentuk naga kecil yang langsung melesat ke arah para bandit yang tersisa. Tak ada yang selamat dari jutsu Anko.

Setelah membereskan pengganggu itu, Hinata, dan Anko kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang terhenti.

Jarak Konoha dan suna cukup jauh. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai. Setelah setengah perjalanan Anko menghentikan lajunya, dikuti Hinata.

"Kita istirahat sebentar" kata Anko.

"Iya" jawab Hinata.

Hinata, dan Anko beristirahat di tengah hutan. Tanpa menurunkan kesiagaan, mereka mengobrol.

"Hinata, apa kau akan ikut ujian chunin tahun ini?" Kata Anko mengawali.

"Aku akan ikut, Naruto bilang juga akan ikut." Jawab Hinata.

"Ku rasa memang kau harus ikut ujian itu." Kata Anko.

"Kenapa begitu sensei?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau memang seharusnya bukan di posisi genin, kau terlalu kuat jadi genin" jawab Anko dengan santai.

"Aku masih lemah. Aku masih harus berusaha keras untuk posisi chunin." Kata Hinata merendah.

"Kau terlalu merendah. Aku yakin setelah ini kalian akan diakui." Kata Anko mendukung.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab Hinata.

"Kemarin ada peraturan dalam ujian chunin. Tiap tim harus 3 orang anggota. Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Anko, dan memberi informasi ujian.

"Sudah pasti Naruto akan kembali pada tim Kakashi kan? Itu tak apa bagi ku." Jawab Hinata menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Begitu ya. Ku harap kalian serius dalam ujian nanti" kata Anko.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Lagi pula masih lama kan?" Ucap Hinata memberi mysteri.

"Ku harap bocah itu cepat kembali." Harap Anko.

"Dia pasti kembali. Aku mengenal dia dengan baik" jawab Hinata menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Kau benar" kata Anko.

Setelah itu mereka terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing. Hinata yang memikirkan hubungan klannya. Anko yang mengingat kenangan masa lalu. Menurut Anko, Hinata sama sepertinya dulu. Mereka sama-sama terbuang.

Merasa sudah cukup beristirahat, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Pohon-pohon besar mereka lompati dengan begitu mudahnya. Kadang mereka berlari, kadang melompat.

Benerapa jam telah terlewat. Anko dan Hinata telah sampai pada padanv pasir desa suna. Desa yang hanya ada pasir di setiap mata melihat. Pemukiman penduduk masih belum terlihat.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berlari agar lebih cepat sampai. Kemudian mereka sampai pada pintu masuk utama desa suna. Bentuk gerbang yang seperti sebuah benteng.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya salah seorang penjaga.

"Kami utusan Konoha. Kami mendapat misi mengantar undangan pada kazekage." Jelas Anko mengatakan tujuannya ke suna.

"Baiklah. Masuk lah." Ucap penjaga tadi.

Setelah mendapat ijin, mereka masuk ke desa menuju gedung kage. Mereka memdapat tatapan curiga dari setiap orang yang melihat mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah sampai gedung kage.

"Kami dari Konoha. Mengantar surat dari Hokage-sama" kata Anko pada penjaga yang berjaga di depan gedung kage.

"Akan ku sampaikan pada kazekage-sama" kata penjaga itu menerima sebuah surat yang Anko berikan.

"kalau begitu kami pamit" kata Anko.

Karena sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di suna, Hinata bersama Anko pamit kembali ke Konoha. Selama perjalanan Anko, dan Hinata megobrol sesuatu tentang kehidupan ninja. Perjalan pulang yang mulus tanpa hambatan membuat keduanya cepat sampai pada desa Konoha.

Di depan pintu gerbang Konoha mereka disambut oleg ke-dua penjaga gerbang desa Konoha. Mereka hanya bertegus sapa. Lalu Hinata, dan Anko pergi ke gegung Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi.

"Lapor Hokage-sama. Misi ke desa suna sukses" ucap Anko.

"Hemm.. kalian boleh pergi" kata Hokage ketiga.

"Ya" jawab Anko, dan Hinata.

Setelah dari gedung Hokage, Hinata dan Anko berpisah. Anko berkata akan ke pemandian air panas. Hinata memilih langsung pulang.

Sesampai di rumah Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya setelah mengucap salam. Dalam kamar Hinata tampak berfikir. Akhir-akhir ini Ia tampak lebih diam dari pada hari sebelumnya.

"Apa jika aku kuat mereka akan mengakui ku?" Gunam Hinata pelan.

Sepertinya Hinata masih belum memiliki keyakinan kuat akan kepercayaan dirinya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama memanggil anda." Kata seseorang dari luar kamar Hinata.

"Aku akan segera keluar" jawab Hinata dari dalam.

Hinata lalu mengganti pakaian kemudiian keluar menemui ayahnya.

"Ayah memanggil ku?" Tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Terlihat Hiashi yang telah menunggu, di sampingnya ada Neji dan hanabi yang duduk tenang.

"Duduk lah" pinta Hiashi.

Lalu Hinata duduk di atas alas di depan Hiashi. Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Hinata memang sudah menjadi lebih kuat, tapi tidak dengan mentalnya. Disaat seperti ini dia masih sangat gugup.

"Aku dengar dari Hokage-sama bahwa kau telah menyeleasikan misi penting. Sampai mana perkembangan mu?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Benar. Saya belum berkembang sesuai harapan ayah, maaf" jawab Hinata masih menunduk.

"Begitu ya. Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Neji dab hanabi, ayah akan menunjukmu jadi pewaris klan berikutnya." Kata Hiashi menantang Hinata.

"Maaf ayah, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin." 'Bukan pemimpin yang di akui, tapi yang diakuilah yang layak jadi pemimpin' jawab Hinata dilanjutkan dalam hati karena tak ingin dianggap menggurui.

"Bukankah kau ingin diakui?" Tanya hiasi.

Hinata tak bergeming. Mau menjawab iya pasti akan menyulitkannya nanti. Mau menjawab tidak, tentu tidak mungkin.

Hiashi yang mrlihat Hinata diam mulai bersuara lagi. "Yang kuatlah yang diakui" kata Hiashi.

"Saya akan berusaha" kata Hinata kemudian.

Dalam ruangan itu sepertinya ada yang melihatnya tak suka. Sejak tadi Hinata dipandang remeh, dan benci. Orang itu Neji, entah alasannya masih sama seperti dulu atau ada yang lain.

Hanabi memang tak peduli pada sesuatu yang tak berhubungan dengannya. Jadi hanabi hanya diam saja sejak tadi.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama. Mungkin Hinata-sama memang sudah menyadari bahwa dia tak akan berkembang. Jadi, menurut saya tak perlu dipaksakan." Kata Neji menyuarakan pendapatnya. Neji menghina Hinata secara tidak langsung.

"Tidak seperti itu. Kalian semua dengarlah. Untuk menjadi kuat dibutuhkan kerja keras. Bakat hanya sebagian kecil saja." Tutur Hiashi menengahi.

"Maaf" kata Hinata, dan Neji.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang perlu dibicarakan. Kalian pergilah" kata Hiashi mengakhiri.

Hinata lalu pamit pada ayahnya. "Baik, saya pergi ayah"

"Aku juga pergi" kata Hanabi.

"Saya juga" kata Neji.

Setelah itu Hinata pergi menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Tempat yang dulu selalu Ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Tak lama kemudian Neji juga datang ke tempat itu.

"Ketahuilah. Kau ditakdirkan lemah. Sekuat apa pun usaha mu akan sia-eia saja." Kata Neji merendahkan Hinata.

"Semua yang aku lakukan bukan untuk takdir. Takdir setiap orang hanya satu, MATI." Kata Hinata membalas perkataan Neji.

"Heh.. kata-kata orang lemah" ejek Neji.

Hinata tak membalas. Hari ini moodnya sedang tidak bagus. Jika tetap di sini mungkin Hinata bisa termakan omongan Neji. Dari itu Hinata memilih pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Neji yang melihat Hinata pergi tersenyum menyeringgai. Neji selalu senang melihat Hinata tersiksa. Lalu Neji pergi dari tempat itu juga.

Berpindah tempat Naruto.

Di suatu tempat yang banyak ditumbuhi poho. Bukan hutan, pohon di sana tidak selebat hutan. Namun, hanya ada daratan rata yang ditumbuhi hutan.

Terlihat Naruto yang duduk memejamkan matanya. Dia dikelilingi ribuan boneka yang berbentuk manusia. Boneka-boneka itu melakukan seperti yang Naruto lakukan, yaitu duduk memejamkan mata.

Hawa di sekitar Naruto terasa hangat. Tubuh Naruto seperti terselimuti aura tipis berwarna kuning. Aura itu adalah senjutsu Ningyou. Senjutsu yang hanya bisa diserap pengguna daiyamondo.

Lalu awan yang diatas langit semakin turun hingga sampai ketanah. Naruto, dan ribuan boneka itu tertutup awan itu. Sedikit demi sedikit awan itu memudar menyisakan awan tipis seperti kabut.

Naruto membuka matanya. Yang pertama dilihatnya bukanlah pepohonan dan ribuan boneka. Di hadapan Naruto terlihat sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Di bawah pijakan Naruto bukan lagi tanah, melainkan hanya awan.

"Selamat datang kiroi Ningyou" sambut boneka yang diketahui bernama Shiroi.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan sambutan Shiroi.

"Tempat dimana daiyamondo no Ningyou tinggal. Tempat yang sebelumnya hanyalah ilusi." Jelas Shiroi.

"Apa artinya aku berhasil?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah melebihi waktu yang ditentukan, dan kau masih hidup" jawab Shiroi berbelit-belit.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. "Cepat sekali" katanya lagi.

"Ya. Waktu di sini memang berbeda di Konoha." jelas Shiroi.

"Lalu berapa lama waktu ku di Konoha yang terlewat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari" kata Shiroi.

"Bagaimana aku kembali?" Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu semuanya setelah setelah mengambil apa yang jadi milik mu" jawab Shiroi.

Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Seraplah sedikit energi alam di sini. Kau akan mendapat ingatan dari semua Ningyou yang ada di sini kecuali aku." Jelas Shiroi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Naruto tidak mengerti kenpa ada pengecualian.

"Karena aku penghubung seluruh Ningyou termasuk kau. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang. Kau bisa keluar masuk tempat ini, tapi kau tidak bisa membawa seseorang masuk karena kau bukan penghubung" kata Shiroi menjelaskan alasannya.

Lalu Naruto melakukan apa yang Shiroi katakan. Benar kata Shiroi, Naruto mendapat ingatan tentang penggunaan daiyamondo, dan ingatan semua Ningyou yang semuanya sama.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kiroi?" Tanya Shiroi.

"Aku mengerti. Tempat ini memang bukan tempat manusia hidup ya. Jadi senjutsu ku berasal dari ribuan boneka di sini, pantas saja seperti tak ada habisnya. Ini menarik" kata Naruto yang senang.

"Ingat kiroi. Walaupun begitu, senjutsu ini akan menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan fisik mu" kata Shiroi mengingatkan.

"Aku akan berlatih lebih giat setelag ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Bagus" seru Shiroi.

"Bagai mana dengan manipulasi doujutsu?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mendapat ingatan soal itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, tanpa resiko yang berbahaya. Chakra manipulasi akan menyatu dengan senjutsu mu" jelas Shiroi.

"Itu artinya aku bisa menggunakannya kapan pun dan di mana pun?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Benar. Tapi untuk menguasai tekniknya kau perlu mengetahui cara kerjanya teknik itu" kata Shiroi.

Naruto tampak berfikir. "Begitu ya. Akan ku coba nanti." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Shiroi" pamit Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto lalu pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna putih lalu menghilang.

Lalu Naruto muncul kembali di Konoha. Tubuh Naruto masih terselimuti aura berwarna kuning yang perlahan menghilang. Tanda di bawah lehernya juga memudar.

Saat ini Naruto berada dalam hutan kematian. Naruto tak tahu pasti berapa lama Ia pergi dari Konoha. Naruto memutuskan pulang.

Sampai di rumah Naruto langsung tidur, karena merasa badannya sangat lelah. Chakra yang besar bukan berarti staminanya juga besar. Tubuh kecilnya perlu dilatih agar lebih kuat.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Ugh..! Badan ku terasa pegal. Sepertinya terlalu lama tidur" kulangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar mandi. Ku rasa air hangat sangat pas untuk malam dingin ini.

Kubuka kran yang mengeluarkan air hanyat. Ku guyur badan ku dengan air hanyat. "Uuwaahh rasanya nikmat sekali"

Setelah mandi ku keringkan badan, dan rambut ku. Lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan kembali ke kamar tidur. Ku pilih baju yang menurutku pas untuk malam ini.

Aku pakai kaos putih berlengan pendek, dan celana shinobi standart berwarna abu-abu. Karena malam ini terasa dingin, aku mengenakan jaket putih polos berhoodie. Ku lihat jam di meja masih menunjukan pukul 19.06. Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur.

Kemudian aku memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat keramaian desa Konoha pada malam hari. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan sesantai ini.

Konoha tak pernah berubah, selama aku tinggal di desa ini. Memang perlakuan warga tak seburuk dulu. Mungkin mereka akan berfikir ulang untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan pada ku. Ya,, mengingat aku sudah menjadi genin.

Selama perjalanan ini banyak warga yang memilih menjauh dari ku. "Naruto" panggil seseorang. Dari suaranya dia seorang wanita. Ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah dimana suara berasal, dan kulihat Sakura bersama Sasuke di seberang jalan.

Kuhampiri mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat penasaran melihat ku sendirian. "Kau tak bersama Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya, Sakura" jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Ma ma.. kau sudah dengar soal ujian chunin yang dipercepat? Katanya akan ada perubahan tim lagi. Kuharap kau bergabung dengan kami." Kata Sakura yang bicara dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Aku belum dengar soal itu. Anko-sensei belum bilang apa-apa. Kenapa aku harus?" Jawab ku seolah tak peduli.

"Ya kita kurang satu orang lagi. Hinata juga sudah bergabung bersama shino, dan Kiba." Jelas Sakura.

"Jadi tak ada pilihan lain ya? Apa kau keberatan, Sasuke?" Tanya ku ragu. Selama ini aku kurang akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Tak masalah" jawabnya singkat. Dia masih saja sama seperti dulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku ikut" jawab ku kemudian.

"Bagus tim 7 telah lengkap" ucap Sakura yang bersemangat.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, tadinya mau ke rumahmu sih. Kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hanya di rumah. Aku kurang enak badan belakangan ini." Jawab ku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku cerita soal latihan ku.

"Begitu ya. Ayo kita jalan lagi" ajak Sakura.

Lalu aku, Sakura, dan Sasuke pergi bersama. Kita pergi ke taman bermain. Di sana terlihat ramai pada malam seperti ini. Suasana ini sangat langka bagi ku. Ditemani Sakura, dan Sasuke sangat menyenakannjuga. Aku berfikir apa akan selamanya seperti ini. Semoga saja!

**Normal P.O.V**

Ketiga shinobi muda ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk menikmati indahnya malam. Menatap lagit yang bertabur bintang. Walaupun hening tanpa percakapan, tapi suasana tetaplah menyenangkan.

Mereka membaringkan tubuh diatas rumput hijau menikmati belaian angin malam. Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan ambisi masing-masing.

"Aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam" kata Sakura.

"Akan kami antar kau pulang" jawab Naruto.

"Tak perlu. kalian di sini saja, lanjutkan kegiatan melihat langit" kata Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kau yakin?" Kata Naruto.

"Ya.. aku pergi dulu. Jaa" kata Sakura kemudian pergi menjauh.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto berdua. Naruto kembali berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau bohong" kata Sasuke yang tak jelas maksudnya.

"Meksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau berbeda dari terakhir kita bertemu. Ada yang kau sembunyikan" kata Sasuke.

"Berbeda apanya?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum paham ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Lupakan saja" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau masih saja menyebalkan ya. Haha" kata ku bergurau.

"Hn"

Tak ada lagi yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka seperti hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto, dan Sasuke memejamkan mata mencoba tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha. Banyak warga desa yang melakukan berbagai aktifitasnya. Para shinobi pun juga melakukan aktifitas yang sedikit berbeda dari warga sipil. Seperti Naruto yang sedang bersiap untuk memulai harinya.

Naruto berjalan santai di keramaian desa Konoha. Tujuannya adalah gedung Hokage. Untuk menanyakan perihal ujian chunin. Di jalan menuju gedung Hokage, Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi yang juga menuju ke tempat yang sama.

"Yo Naruto!" Sapa Kakashi.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei" balas Naruto.

Kakashi, dab Naruto berjalan beriringan sambil bercakap ringan. Mereka telah sampai pada ruang Hokage. Kakashi memgetuk pintu, lalu terdengar perintah masuk dari dalam.

Di hadapan mereka sekarang ada yang dianggap orang terhebat di Konoha, Hiruzen. Seorang Hokage ke tiga yang kembali menjabat setelah kematian Hokage keempat.

"Ada apa kalian datang ke mari?" Tanya Hiruzen ada keduanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal ujian chunin." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau ingin ikut ujian, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Ku rasa tidak ada salahnya kan, kakek" jawab Naruto tanpa sopan santun.

"Kebetulan sekali di tim tujuh kurang satu anggota. Kau bisa bergabung, Naruto" Kakashi menyahut.

"Jadi benar syarat mengikuti ujian chunin harus memiliki tim dengan 3 orang anggota?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Benar" jawab Hiruzen.

"Lalu kau ada apa datang menemui ku Kakashi?" Tanya Hiruzen pada Kakashi.

"Itu.. sebenarnya ingin merekomendasikan Naruto masuk tim tujuh" jawab Kakashi.

"Apa kau bersedia, Naruto" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto.

"Tak ada pilihan lain kan? Jadi aku setuju saja" kata Naruto menerima dengan suka rela.

"Baik lah! Akan aku daftarkan nama mu di tim tujuh dalam ujian ini." Kata Hiruzen.

"Apa ada hal lain lagi? Jika tidak kalian boleh pergi" kata Hiruzen.

"Sebenarnya masih ada. Jika Kakashi-sensei sudah selesai, duluan saja." Kata Naruto.

"Ya sudah aku duluan saja. Saya permisi Hokage-sama." Pamit Kakashi.

Tinggal Naruto dan Hiruzen dalam ruangan ini. "Ada apa?" Kata Hiruzen.

"Ini mengenai ayah ku" ucap Naruto serius.

"Heemm.." "kalian bisa tinggalkan aku, dan Naruto berdua saja" perintah Hokage pada Anbu penjaga.

Poft Poft

"Hai" kata dua Anbu lalu menghilang lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Apakah yondaime Hokage?" Ucap Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir demikian?" Ucap Hokage ke-tiga.

"Anggap saja aku berhasil mencuri gulungan rahasia sejarah Konoha" jawab Naruto.

Hituzen membelalakan mata kaget. ' bagaimana mungkin?' Batin Naruto.

"Haahhh... cepat atau lambat kau pasti tahu rahasia itu. Kau memang anaknya" jawab Hiruzen cemas akan emosi Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulus. Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"Kau tak marah selama ini dibohongi, Naruto?" Tanya Hiruzen yang lega.

"Untuk apa? Semua itu pasti memiliki alasan yang logis kan? Lagi pula yondaime mati demi desa, dan untuk melindungi ku kan?" Ucap Naruto mendewasa.

"Kau benar. Dia berkorban demi kau dan desa Konoha. Rasa cintanya pada sesama membuatnya rela melepas nyawanya asalkan semua yang dicintainya bisa selamat" kata Hiruzen menjelaskan.

"Aku bisa memgerti. Karena itulah aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan melampaui Hokage sebelumnya" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mencapai apa yang menjadi cita-cita mu. Aku bisa melihat tekat api dalam diri mu" kata Hiruzen bangga.

"Aku akan berusaha melindungi sang Raja." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi. Sasuke, dan Sakura pasti sudah memunggu" pamit Naruto kemudian.

"Ya. Silahkan" kata hituzen. Lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

'Aku percaya pada keyakinan mu' batin Hiruzen.

Poft

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Apa semua itu benar?" Tanya seorang Anbu yang mrndengar pembicaraan Naruto, dan Hiruzen.

"Ya. Jangan sampai apa yang kalian ketahui diketahui orang lain" tegas Hiruzen.

"Hai" ke-dua Anbu itu menghilang lagi.

Di sebuah tempat pelatihan. Terlihat Sakura, dan Sasuke sedang duduk menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa Naruto lama sekali" ucap Sakura pada siapaun yang mendengar.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

Lalu terlihat Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"Apa aku terlambat? Hehe, sepertinya benar ya." Kata Naruto tertawa garing.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa saat terlambat?" Tanya Sakura sedikit pedas.

"Hn"

"Maaf. Setidaknya tanyakan alasan, Sakura." Ucap Naruto mencoba lari dari kesalahan.

"Tak perlu. Kita pernah satu tim, dan alasan apapun yang kau buat pasti tak masuk akal" kata Sakura sarkastik.

"Haha kau ada benarnya, Sakura" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku memang benar, bodoh. Sudahlah ayo pergi." Kata Sakura mangakhiri.

Mereka kemudian pergi entah kemana. Belum jauh mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka bertemu, mereka bertemu dengan tim 8.

"Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini" kata Kiba.

"Apa maksud mu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau bisa bertemu Hinata kan?" Jawab Kiba.

"Apanya yang kebetulan? Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan Hinata" bantah Naruto.

"Terserah" kata Kiba.

"Kamu juga ikut ujian kan, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga kan? Berusaha lah" jawab Naruto bersemangat.

"Umm" jawab Hinata semangat.

"Aku pergi dulu Hinata. Jaa! Ayo Sasuke, Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya/hn" "sampai jumpa Hinata" kata Sakura.

"Iya..sampai jumpa, Sakura-san" jawab Hinata.

Mereka berpisah setelah pertemuan singkat itu. Lalu mereka mendengar teriakan minta tolong seorang anak keci.

"TOLLOOONG..lepas kan aku" ucap seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, memakai syal biru.

"Jangan harap bocah. Kau sudah berani menabrak ku" kata seorang pemuda berwajah badut. Mencengkram kerah baju anak itu

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tak sengaja, dan aku sudah minta maaf" bela anak kecil itu.

"Sudahlah Kankuro. Lepaskan dia" kata seorang temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Tak bisa Temari. Dia sudah berani menabrakku, biarkan aku beri pelajaran" kata Kankuro.

"Konohamaru? Hey bung! Lepaskan adik ku!" Seru Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Kankuro dan Temari.

"Naruto-oniichan" kata anak itu.

"Dia kakakmu? Sepertinya lemah" ejek Kankuro. Lalu melepas Konohamaru.

Lalu Konohamaru berlari menuju Naruto dan kedua temanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu tidak" jawab Konohamaru.

"Jangan memperburuk keadaan, bodoh" marah Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"Maafkan adik ku. Nama ku Naruto" Naruto mewakili Konohamaru meminta maaf.

"Tak semudah itu. Nama ku Kankuro, aku akan menghajar mu sebagai gantinya" ucap Kankuro.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi" kata Naruto yang beranjak pergi.

"Jangan kabur kau.." Kankuro berlari kearah Naruto berniat memukulnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena terjerat pasir hidup.

"Hentikan Kankuro" kata seseorang dari atas dahan pohon. Dia menatap Kankuro dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Ga-Gaara" ucap Kankuro bergetar ketakutan.

"Maafkan dia. Nama ku Gaara, ninja suna" kata Gaara.

"Akan ku ingat" jawab Naruto

"hn"

Kemudian Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan kelompok Naruto, dan Konohamaru.

Ujian chunin dipercepat waktu pelaksanaannya. Besok adalah ujian tahap pertama diadakan.

**Tbc**


End file.
